Gravity falls (Pokemon)
by Can'twriteforsh-t
Summary: This mini-series is a retelling of a few Gravity falls episodes in a sort of AU where the universe of Gravity falls is inhabited by Pokemon, Dipper and Mabel both being young Pokemon trainers exploring some of the odd attributes of the local Pokemon. Each chapter will retell a different episode of the show. (and yes retelling existing stories sounds uninspired to me too!)
1. Tourist Trapped

**Gravity falls (Pokémon): Tourist trapped**

 **Author's ramblings**

 **Imma say right away that this idea feels lazy even to me! Rather than making my own plotlines this series is taking existing ones from the show and just altering them slightly. Giving it a thin coat of Pokemon paint if you will!  
** **But I'll endeavor to make these stories as unique as possible within this set-up and hey, maybe I'm being too hard on myself as usual! So I'll let you read and decide for yourself. Just don't hesitate to tell me if this idea is indeed crap!**

 **Since each chapter is retelling a different episode I'd advise you to have the corresponding episode in mind as you read.**

* * *

The wind whistled through the "spooky part of the forest".  
A mess of signs proclaiming the wonders of the mystery shack littered the trees pointing people in the direction of the biggest tourist trap in gravity falls.  
Dipper and his partner Pokémon, Snivy, busied themselves putting up more signs for unwary tourists to stumble across.  
Dipper grumbled at his menial task as he hammered a sign into a tree.

"Ugh, why doesn't Grunkle Stan listen to anything I say? I swear something's seriously off about this place" he complained, half addressing Snivy, who was using his vines to secure a sign to another tree.  
"Vy!" murmured Snivy in agreement.  
Ever since they'd come to Gravity falls both they and Dipper's other Pokémon had been feeling that something wasn't quite right but his uncle and summer caretaker Stan had cynically brushed him off and he knew he couldn't count on his sister to notice anything.  
She was likely too busy goofing off or trying and failing to have an "epic summer romance".

Dipper walked over to another tree but when he tried to nail a sign into it surprisingly made a metallic clanging sound on impact.  
Dipper started, he tapped it again to be sure. It sounded hollow.  
Snivy took interest and wandered over to see what was up nimbly climbing atop his trainer's shoulder to be at Dipper's eye level.  
Dipper was used to this and barely glanced at his serpentine partner a few inches from his face, instead he felt the trunk of the metal tree until he found a small door, which he opened to reveal a strange machine within the fake tree.  
Dipper and Snivy exchanged confused looks at their strange discovery.

The device looked pretty old, Dipper couldn't think of any other device he'd seen that looked anything like this thing. Curious to find out what it does or even if it still worked, Dipper flicked some of the switches on the small contraption.  
One of the switches suddenly opened a mechanical panel in the ground, startling the shack's resident Skiddo and revealing a small metal chamber.  
Dipper and Snivy peered down into it; a small object lay within, too covered with dust to tell what it was at a glance. Dipper picked it up and recognised it as a Pokedex! A really old one but a pokedex nonetheless.  
The out dated design was bulkier than a modern dex and was a faded red colour with a small symbol of a 6 fingered hand and the number 3 imprinted on the front.

Dipper flipped it open, curious to see if it still worked. The device opened heavily to reveal a cracked and stained screen and primitive keyboard similar to an old laptop but smaller.  
The small screen flickered into life, Dipper read the first entry aloud to the Pokémon perched on his shoulder.  
"It's hard to believe it's been 6 years since I first started researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity falls".  
He flipped quickly through the pokedex's database, the device was heavy in hand and he had to navigate the dex's database with it's fiddly keyboard, so it was slow going for a while until he got used to the awkward interface.  
But he soon realising this was no ordinary pokedex for another reason.

There was data on Pokémon sure, but the basic information had been added to and there were some entries that didn't seem to be about Pokémon at all.  
"What is all this?" he wondered aloud to Snivy who merely shrugged with his stubby arms.  
Dipper tapped a notepad icon in the top right side of the screen which expanded into a hastily typed message. "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched! I must hide this pokedex before he finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust!"  
Dipper's mind was racing, what happened to whoever owned this pokedex? What was he doing with it? What did he mean by…  
"…no one you can trust…?" he wondered aloud again, glancing at Snivy who grimaced in response, seemingly equally unsettled by this ominous statement.

"HELLO!"  
Dipper started and wheeled around, instinctively hiding the dex behind his back, but fortunately it was just Mabel.  
"Watcha reading? Some nerd thing?" she asked playfully.  
"Uh…it's nothing! Dipper hastily fumbled over his words, the dex's paranoid warning fresh in his mind.  
"Whaa…it's nothing!" Mabel imitated laughing "are you actually not gonna show me?".  
Dipper checked himself, this was his sister after all, he could trust her surely.  
"…Um…why don't we go somewhere private…"

Back at the shack, Dipper excitedly divulged all that he and Snivy had found to his sister.  
"It's amazing, Stan said I was being paranoid but according to this pokedex Gravity falls has this secret dark side! Whoever this dex belonged to was researching a whole load of weird stuff about the Pokémon living here, like superwierd attributes, unique to the Pokémon in this area, I don't think some of these can actually be called Pokémon!"

"Woah, shut up!" exclaimed Mabel excitedly.  
At that moment the doorbell rang. "  
Who's that?" Dipper asked.  
"Welp, time to spill the beans!" Mabel said cheerily, knocking over a tin of beans to illustrate her expression.  
"This girl's got a date! Whoop! Whoop!"  
"Wait, are you telling me that in the half hour I've been gone you've already found a boyfriend?!"  
Dipper was incredulous.  
"What can I say, I guess I'm just irresistible!" Mabel returned before jetting off to let her new boyfriend in.

This "new boyfriend" who Mabel claimed was named Norman, certainly didn't seem right, what with his body completely covered by a dirty black hoodie, speaking all slurred like, limping and he seemed to be bleeding…  
Dipper was more than a little suspicious, so he decided to consult the pokedex he'd found to see if it could shed some light on what could be up with Norman.

Shut in his attic room he searched through numerous entries until he eventually found something.  
"Believed to be corpses possessed or reanimated by a ghost type Pokémon, these creatures are sometimes mistaken for teenagers due to their pale skin and bad attitude" he read aloud "beware Gravity fall's nefarious zombie!?" he exclaimed.  
He hurried to the window and stared outside just in time to see the hooded creature shuffling towards his sister.  
"Mabel!" Dipper screamed frantically trying as best he could to warn his sister but she couldn't hear him.  
Dipper desperately reached into his jacket for his pokeballs, he wasn't sure how but perhaps there was a way he could save her! But it was too late!

The beast was already bearing down on her far below him and out of his reach.  
He braced himself for the worst as Norman suddenly grabbed his sister! …only to tie a daisy chain round her neck…  
Dipper blinked, he tried to calm himself down, turning away from the window, "Could my sister really be dating a zombie or am I just going nuts?" he asked himself.

"It's a dilema to be sure" murmured a voice behind him, Dipper turned to find Soos fitting a lightbulb behind him, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room".  
"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend, he's gotta be a zombie right?"  
Soos thought for a moment "How many brains did you see the guy eat?"  
"Zero…" Dipper admitted.  
"Dude, I believe you, I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town, but you've gotta have evidence," Soos pointed out.  
Dipper sighed "as always Soos, you're right".

While Soos went to unclog the toilets or whatever, Dipper, armed with a camcorder, did all he could to gather evidence against Norman, but when he confronted Mabel about it she refused to believe him, claiming he was getting in the way of her epic romance with his crazy conspiracies.

With Mabel out on a date Dipper sat unhappily skimming through the footage he'd collected.  
"Soos was right, I don't have any real evidence" He mumbled to Snivy who was resting on the arm of his chair, probably tired out by his trainer's suspicious antics.  
"I guess I can be a little paranoid…wait what!?"

Snivy fell off the chair in surprise, "Snivy!" he grumbled disgruntled at his trainer's sudden outburst.  
"Look at this!" Dipper showed Snivy what he'd seen on the camera. One of Norman's hands had fallen off!  
"I was right!" Dipper cried thoroughly panicked, "he **is** a zombie!"  
"Sni!" Snivy motioned for his trainer to calm down.  
"You're right," Dipper conceded "We've gotta find Grunkle Stan!"

He and Snivy ran outside where Grunkle Stan was confusing a pack of tourists with what he claimed to be a rock with a human face …despite the fact that a rock with a face is obviously just a Geodude …it's small wonder Stan could make money out of them so easily!  
Either way Dipper couldn't get his attention through the crowd of perplexed tourists and he quickly started freaking out again.

"Snivy!" Snivy called to his trainer, pointing to Wendy who'd just pulled over in the mystery shack's golf cart.  
"Wendy!" Dipper hurried over to her, "I need to borrow the golf kart to save my sister from a zombie! He gabbled hurriedly.  
Wendy wasn't quite sure what to make of what Dipper had just yelled at her, but either way she smiled and dropped the keys into his hands.  
"Try not to hit any pedestrians" she joked and strolled casually off.

Dipper had managed to calm down slightly, "Alright …we can still find Mabel ourselves" he said between deep breaths, he reached into his jacket for two pokeballs he kept in an inside pocket, "Noctowl, Kirlia, come on out" he called releasing the two Pokémon from their capsules, one a stoic owl almost twice Dipper's size and the other a small, slightly timorous, humanoid looking Pokémon.

"Ok guys, no time to explain," he addressed them "Mabel's in danger and we have to find her! Noctowl, you fly around the forest and see if you can spot anything from the air"  
The giant bird nodded and took off with a single beat of his powerful wings.  
"Kirlia, I need you to try to zone in on where Mabel might be" "Kirl" she replied in acknowledgement and she, Dipper and Snivy jumped into the golf kart.

Kirlia extending her psychic powers to try and locate her trainer's sister as Dipper frantically drove through the forest. Having been around Mabel for as long as Dipper had been her trainer, Kirlia had naturally built a psychic link with her, that and Mabel's… "unique" mind enabled Kirlia to locate her efficiently, there was no way she was about to mistake Mabel's psychic signature for anyone else.

As soon as she felt something, she extended her psychic link to Dipper, directing him where to go.  
They abandoned the road and drove deeper into the forest, finally stopping in a weird mossy grotto, the entire area seemed to glow with eerie light from an unseen source and to say the sight that met their eyes within was unexpected would be quite an understatement! His sister was surrounded by a group of little bearded things!

"What the heck is going on here!?" Dipper exclaimed as one of the creatures doubled over and started vomiting rainbows after Mabel had slugged him in the stomach!  
"Dipper!" Mabel called to him struggling against the tiny creatures that assailed her "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're total jerks!" "Gnomes?" Dipper reached into his jacket and opened the ancient pokedex, quickly searching for an entry on gnomes.  
"Neither human nor Pokémon these mysterious creatures can commune with and control the Pokémon of Gravity Falls forest, weakness unknown" Dipper looked up from the dex to see the gnomes had managed to tie Mabel down.  
"Hey! Let go of my sister!" he shouted motioning for Kirlia and Snivy to advance.

One of the gnomes turned to him and hurriedly tried to explain.  
"Oh hi… y'see… this is just a big misunderstanding, your sister's not in danger," he assured Dipper "she's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Right honey?" he addressed the captive Mabel.  
"You guys are butt faces!" Mabel yelled back.  
"Give her back right now or else!" Dipper threatened.  
The gnome glared "you think you can stop us boy? You have no idea what we're capable of! The gnomes are a powerful race! Don't underestimate…"

Snivy had heard enough and casually picked the little man up with his Vine Whip and tossed him aside.  
Dipper joined in, "Kirlia use Confusion" he commanded.  
Kirlia obliged, using telekinesis throw the other gnomes away from Mabel with an effortless gesture and Snivy's Vine Whip snapped the strings binding her with a single crack.  
They ran back to the Golf Kart and bundled in, quickly reversing out of the gnomes lair.

" _Well that was easy!"_ Dipper thought to himself. Mabel looked anxiously behind them as they sped back to the shack.  
"Hurry, before they come after us!" she shouted to her brother. "I wouldn't worry about that!" he smirked " _what could those little suckers possibly do?"_ Unfortunately that was answered all too soon, "Uh, Dipper" Dipper turned to see the gnomes in pursuit, an army of Pokémon in their wake.  
Gnomes riding Stantler, Sawsbuck and Gogoat pelted after them, followed by Rattata, Raticate, Zigzagoon, Linoone, vigroth, mightyena, even Whirlipede charging after them, the air was quickly filled with assorted bird and bug Pokémon, chasing them down from the sky.

"Oh great, they can control all the forest Pokémon!" Dipper groaned.  
Grass types like Amoongus, Gloom and Parasect emerged from the forest ahead of them and tried to bar the way by spraying dangerous spores into their path.  
"Whatdowedo! Whatdowedo!" shrieked Mabel as the stampede of Pokémon started to close in and her brother swerved back and forth to avoid the spores flooding the road.  
Dipper tried to keep calm "Ok, we've just gotta hold them off till we get back to the shack. Maybe we can take em with Stan and the other's help!"

He called to Kirlia who was desperately clinging to the swerving golf kart, "Can you try to get some of these grass types out of the way?"  
Kirlia tentatively clambered into the front with the twins and closed her eyes and once again extending her psychic vision began telekinetically throwing the Pokémon that were swarming the road out of the golf karts way.  
Suddenly multiple gnomes landed on the roof of the kart, being dropped by some of the bird Pokémon like air raids!  
"Snivy get em off!" Dipper called to his partner.  
"Sni!" Snivy tried using his Vine Whip to pull the gnomes off the kart but one escaped the vine's grasp and leaped at Dipper's face.  
"I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel yelled, frantically punching the bearded monster until it fell from the kart along with Dipper's hat.  
"Thanks Mabel" groaned Dipper, wincing slightly, he suddenly heard a familiar call, "Noct!"  
He glanced up at the sky to see his Noctowl flying beside them "Noctowl!" he cried happily, "I'll explain all this crazy stuff later! I need you to try to take out some of those flying Pokémon!"  
Noctowl hooted in acknowledgement, climbing steeply to fight off the bird Pokémon. Several more gnomes leaped down at the twins but Noctowl swiftly caught them with his Confusion and hurled them back into the forest.

"Alright! We can make it!" Dipper turned to Snivy on his shoulder "can you take out some of the guys behind us?"  
"Sniv!" Snivy nodded.  
"Let Mabel help too" called Mabel, pulling out a pokeball of her own "get em Flaaffy!"  
A cheerful pink sheep Pokémon burst from the ball and into the trunk of the kart before instantly doing a double take at the odd situation she'd just been thrust into managing a confused "Flaa?".  
"Go go! Confuse Ray!" Mabel hollered completely oblivious to her friend's confusion.  
Flaaffy quickly recomposed herself and released a bewildering flash of light from her tail at a Gogoat carrying several gnomes that had ran alongside the kart, causing it to stumble and fall behind.  
Snivy joined Flaaffy in the back, whipping up a Leaf Tornado which he hurled with a flick of his tail at a Sawsbuck who'd got too close, blowing the gnomes riding it clean off, the Pokémon looked confused for a moment before slowing down to try and find it's tiny riders.  
"Now use Cotton Spore!" Mabel called to Flaaffy who released a cloud of electrified fur into the horde behind them to try to slow them down. But regardless, the Pokémon just kept coming sheer numbers overwhelming their efforts.

"There's too many!" Mabel cried as Flaaffy Thundershocked a Raticate that had leapt at the kart. Dipper glanced at his Kirlia, he could see she was strained to her limit trying to keep the road clear and Noctowl was flagging too, faced by so many other bird Pokémon.  
"Just hang in there a little longer" he willed them. Suddenly a Vileplume Kirlia had missed spat out a wave of spores from it's giant flower, directly into the kart's path. Dipper skidded to avoid the noxious cloud, Flaafy and Snivy holding on for dear life as a Sawsbuck burst from the trees and rammed the unsteady vehicle with it's verdant horns bringing them to an abrupt halt as the kart upended just outside the shack.

By the time everyone had crawled out of the upturned kart, the full force of the Gnome army was upon them.  
"What do we do now!?" Mabel and Dipper panicked, "Where's Grunkle Stan!?"  
(Likely busy staring at the "world's most distracting object!")  
"It's over," yelled the gnome leader, riding the Sawsbuck that had rammed them, "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"  
"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper thought desperately, but their chances didn't look so good, they'd been completely cornered by the forest horde and their Pokémon were pretty worn out and completely outnumbered.  
He looked around frantically for a way out, suddenly spotting his chance, his Noctowl was circling the scene high overhead.

"We need to get the boss gnome away from the others" he whispered to his sister.  
"Ok leave that to me," she replied, "Alright Jeff," she addressed the boss gnome "I'll marry you".  
Dipper and his Pokémon instinctively protested "what are you doing?"  
"Trust me"  
"What?"  
"Dipper just this once, trust me…"  
The twins eyes met and finally Dipper nodded, creepy Pokedex warning aside who else could he trust than his sister.

 _"Kirlia? Can you hear me?"_ he reached out to his Pokémon mentally trying to communicate with her, the tired little Pokémon next to him responded to his psychic connection and turned inquiringly to face him.  
 _"Tell Noctowl to fly down and grab the leader once he's in the open"_ he instructed her telepathically, Kirlia nodded and closed her eyes relaying Dipper's instructions to the giant owl circling above the group.  
Mabel's ploy seemed to work as Jeff made his way through the group of gnomes and Pokémon, holding up a large crystal ring which Mabel graciously accepted.  
With the gnomes distracted and their leader isolated this was their only chance.

"Noctowl! Go for it!" Dipper called up to his Pokémon.  
Having received the silent command Dipper's Pokémon instantly dived, swooping down on the unsuspecting Jeff.  
"Huh!?" He barely had time to look up before he'd been snatched up in the owl's talons and carried away, yelling "I'll get you back for this!"  
Mabel saw her opportunity as the gnomes stared after their abducted leader. A pokeball quickly flew from the sleeve of her sweater where it had been concealed.  
"Jigglypuff sing em to sleep!"  
An adorable balloon of a Pokémon burst from the ball, singing beautifully as it appeared apparently eager to show off it's voice.

The distracted gnomes and Pokémon quickly succumbed to this dizzying melody.  
"Who's giving orders? I need orders…"  
"don't know… too tired…"  
Sleepy and leaderless it seemed the tides had turned in the twin's favour.  
"Snivy! Kirlia! Use Leaf Tornado and confusion!," Dipper commanded "Aim for the gnomes!"  
"You too Flaaffy use Thundershock!" Mabel piped up.  
Jigglypuff's enchanting song and the twin's combined attacks worked perfectly as the drowsy little creatures were zapped or blown away and without their leader to order them they quickly retreated back into the trees.  
The forest Pokémon, without the gnomes to command them, merely lost the interest to fight and drowsily disappeared into the forest too.

"We did it! Whoo that was close!" Dipper allowed himself a relieved laugh at their lucky escape. Noctowl returned and landed next to him whipping up a small cloud of dust with his large wingspan.  
"Guys you were awesome!" he praised his Pokémon "We'd be toast without you guys"  
Kirlia bowed her head modestly, Noctowl merely hooted his appreciation, "Sni" commented Snivy.  
Dipper smiled, he didn't need a psychic connection with his cocky partner to know he was saying something along the lines of "yeah I know I'm awesome!"  
"You'd better get some serious rest!"  
Dipper held out his 2 pokeballs returning Kirlia and Noctowl to their capsules in a short flash of red light.

Mabel was enthusiastically praising her Pokémon as well, petting Flaaffy until the static electricity threatened to make her hair stand on end, and fawning over Jigglypuff's flooring performance.  
Dipper smiled, glad to see his sister safe and happy again, "Come on Snivy," he addressed his partner "I could use a rest too!"  
Snivy nodded in agreement, climbing back onto his trainers shoulder and he and Dipper wandered back to the shack.  
"Dipper wait" Mabel called running to catch up with him "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, you really were just looking out for me"  
Dipper smiled reassuringly "Aw don't be like that, you saved our butts back there."  
Mabel sighed "I guess I'm just kinda sad my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes"  
"Well look on the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire"  
Mabel chuckled, perking up a bit, "Oh you're just saying that!"

One awkward sibling hug, a new hat and a grappling hook later, Dipper sat in his new attic room typing in the mysterious pokedex he'd discovered, Mabel and Jigglypuff hyperactively bouncing on the bed beside him and Snivy curled at the foot of his own bed, slightly disgruntled by the commotion.  
"This pokedex told me there was no one in Gravity falls I could trust," Dipper typed "but when you battle a whole forest of gnomes and Pokémon side by side with someone, you realise they've probably always got your back.  
Our uncle said that there was nothing mysterious about this town, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked".

As Dipper closed the ancient machine and settled down to sleep off the day's excitement, he silently committed himself to discover these secrets, and he'd do so with his sister and their Pokémon by his side.

* * *

 **That was Episode 1, I was unable to give some Pokemon related explanation for the Gnomes so I initially planned to leave this episode out... But it's the first episode! Too much important stuff happens to just skirt over it.  
** **This idea actually began with me simply wondering what kind of Pokemon would best suit each member of the main cast, an idea that has got a bit out of control since! Regardless I hope some good will come of this even if I'm technically recycling plotlines and dialogue more than any self respecting writer should ever do!**


	2. Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Gravity falls (Pokémon): Legend of the Gobblewonker**

 **Author's ramblings**

 **Heyo! Welcome to chapter 2!  
Admittedly this ones kinda short and nothing wildly different to the actual episode happens! But truth be told I want to pace myself as much as possible with this and not get too far through the too quickly. It is after all still going and I can't go making adaptations if I don't actually have the big picture. That said who's excited for The last Mabelcorn?  
Everyone naturally! Secrets about Bill are on the way!**

* * *

"Nooooo!"  
"There has to be a way out of this!"  
Forget an army of gnomes, Dipper and Mabel were presently facing the most terrifying prospect they'd ever faced in their young lives! Fishing with their Great uncle for 10 hours.  
A full day stuck on a smelly lake in a barely functioning very leaky boat partaking in the most boring pass-time in the world accompanied by a gross, jerk of an old man armed with a joke book! Surely there must be a way to avoid this most terrible fate!?

Fortunately for them their escape arrived in the form of a crazed old man named McGucket.  
"I SEEN IT! I seen it again!" he was shrieking running as fast as he could away from the lake and making as big a scene as he could manage "The legendary red Gyarados! Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!" he then started dancing maniacally for no conceivable reason.  
"aaw! He's doing a happy jig" cooed Mabel eliciting a raised eyebrow from her brother and the Snivy who'd perched himself atop his head.  
"NO!," the madman screeched grabbing the startled girl by the shoulders "It's a jig of great DANGER!"  
At this moment one of the lake rangers present felt the need to intervene.

"Hey!," he addressed the old cook "what did I tell you about harassing my customers! This is your last warning Dad!" he spat that final word with considerable discomfort.  
"But I got proof this time!" McGucket insisted, scuttling towards the lake again.  
"BEHOLD!" he pointed to the shore where what used to be a boat lay half sunk and smashed to pieces.  
"It was the Gyarados what done did it! It was enormous & blood red like some kinda ferocious water demon!  
It blasted my boat to smitheroons! Then shimshamed over to scuttlebutt island!"  
He pointed in the direction of a small island in the centre of the lake.

Despite it being a sunny summer's day outside, the island was barely visible shrouded in fog, a rather creepy spectacle to be sure but unsurprisingly it didn't do much to make people believe the old man's ridiculous claims and his son retreated back into the fishing lodge shaking his head in embarrassment.  
Upon his son leaving McGucket sadly slunk away muttering about Gogoat spittle or something.  
Dipper on the other hand was more than a little excited, he'd read about instances of rare Pokémon sporting unique colours before, dubbed shiny Pokémon. The red Gyarados was naturally the shiny variant of Gyarados, it's rare, but it's existence was nonetheless plausible. If it was possible that a red Gyarados was here, there was no way he could pass up an opportunity to go looking for it, especially if the alternative was a family bonding fishing day!

He flicked the brim of his cap, the gentle impact getting the attention of the lizard lazing on his head. "I think I've found us a way out" he smiled.  
"Sniv" Snivy chirped his approval, obviously not too wild about wasting time fishing either.  
Now he just had to get Mabel on board, should be easy enough.  
"Mabel did you hear what that old dude said? We've seen loads of people who've tried looking for a red Gyarados on TV, think of all the credit we'd get if we were to snag a photo of it. You might even get enough money to buy that human sized pokéball you wanted!".  
That was all Mabel needed to hear "Dipper I am 1 million percent on board with this!"  
"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" the twins chanted in excitement.  
"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" a familiar voice called heralding the arrival of a large boat and it's large occupant.

It was Soos captain of the S.S. Cool dude!  
The twins turned to him happily, "dudes you could totally use my boat for your hunt, s'got a steering wheel, chairs, y'know, normal boat stuff".  
Soos needn't have bothered, the two kids were already sold on the idea!  
"Ok ok, let's think this through!" their Grunkle's voice sounded dryly behind them, "you could waste your time on some "epic monster finding adventure" or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your great uncle Stan!"  
…It was a no contest really.

After a short argument about who should be captain, the S.S. Cool dude was bound for scuttlebutt island through the thickening mist – Soos steering, Snivy using his vines to casually toss bait into the water behind them and Dipper busied himself studying the pokédex for information.  
He found very little on the subject of Gyarados other than what he already knew about shiny Pokémon but considering the age of the pokédex he was still impressed, whoever owned it must have been pretty ahead of his time on the study of Pokémon recolors.  
Regardless Dipper settled for familiarizing himself with a map of the gravity falls lake the dex had stored within it's memory.

Mabel was supposed to be on lookout duty but was far more interested in playing with a Wingull that had decided to perch on the boat.  
"Mabel leave that thing alone" Dipper grumbled looking up from his dex in irritation.  
"Oh I don't mind none" said Mabel pretending to be the Wingull who promptly flew off.  
"Aren't you supposed to be on lookout?" Dipper asked pointedly.  
"Pfft, don't worry I got Flaafy on it" she replied.  
Dipper looked over at the head of the boat, his sister's Pokémon had used Flash to illuminate the orb on her tail in order to light the way through the fog, unfortunately she seemed more concerned with goofing off too and instead of looking at where the boat was going, was trying to make her tail flash different colours and didn't notice they were approaching scuttlebutt island until they'd crashed right into it and everyone had been thrown off their feet.

"See were here," said Mabel cheerily, "Good work Flaaffy!". The pink fluffball scrambled to her feet and flashed her trainer a wide nervous smile!  
The group hopped out of the beached boat onto the fog shrouded shores of the island.  
"Dudes I can barely see a thing out here" Soos commented uncertainly.  
"Don't worry guys I've got us covered" Dipper said pulling a pokéball from his jacket "Noctowl can see in this fog no problem" he summoned the giant owl from it's capsule and he landed gently in front of his young master.  
"Noctowl I need you to search the island for a red Gyarados, come and find us if you see anything weird".  
Noctowl nodded and hooted dutifully before taking to the air and into the mist.

The others meanwhile forged ahead into the haze of the forest, Flaaffy using her tail to try & illuminate the way.  
They found a sign a short distance in, which Soos and Mabel found hilarious to rename as "butt island".  
Dipper however was unamused.  
"Hey why aren't you laughing? Are ya scared?" Mabel teased, poking her brother and blowing raspberries in an irritating fashion.  
"Mabel stop!" Dipper protested weakly much to Snivy's amusement, but they were quickly interrupted by Noctowl's return.  
"Did you find anything?" Dipper called up to him as he circled overhead, Noctowl hooted and flew lower to the ground, directing the group to follow him.  
They did so and before long they started hearing a strange, muffled roaring noise in the distance.  
"This is it!" the twins exclaimed excitedly, Flaaffy forced a bit more power into her tail illuminating a blurry silhouette in a large body of water in front of them.  
"Everyone get your cameras ready" Dipper whispered, Soos and Mabel did so, the girls eyes widening in anticipation. "GO!".

Soos charged headlong forward, screaming uncontrollably and taking photos like crazy as he went but on closer inspection, the silhouette they'd seen was revealed to be much less threatening than the legendary Gyarados they'd been expecting.  
Instead they were faced with a ramshackle dam with a dozen or so Bidoof cavorting and hugging and falling off of it etc. Dipper was dumbfounded...  
"But... what was that noise then I heard a monster noise" However the source of the noise proved marginally less threatening too!  
"Sweet! Bidoof with a chainsaw!" Soos exclaimed, eager to catch this ludicrous image on film.

Dipper sighed, finally giving in, "Maybe that old man was just nuts after all" he thought aloud.  
"He did use the word scrapdoodle…" Mabel agreed.  
Dipper sighed "what are we gonna tell grunckle Stan?" he mumbled bitterly "we ditched him over nothing".  
"Noct!" Dipper looked up at his Pokémon's call and saw Noctowl circling over the water – he narrowed his eyes trying to see what Noctowl was trying to show him.  
He let out an audible gasp, there was definitely something moving in the water.  
The Gyarados?

Dipper instinctively prepared his camera. A giant red tail broke the surface of the water as the strange shape slowly turned in the water.  
"This is it!" The others had noticed too but were somewhat less enthusiastic as the creature drew closer and Dipper snapped as many pictures as possible.  
"Um…Dipper" Mabel's voice shook with growing fear but Dipper was unfazed "What are you waiting for," he turned to them "It's not that hard guy's, just point and shoot" he encouraged, but as he turned for another photo his enthusiasm was… somewhat lost.  
The enormous red monster was bearing down on him stretching to its full height it's eyes glowing an uncanny yellow and roaring with ground shuddering power! Dipper dropped his camera in shock.  
"Run!" Soos shouted.

The Gyarados reared up and fired a huge jet of water at the party.  
All of them scrambled away from the beast except Dipper who remained frozen in place.  
"Snii!" Snivy yelled, desperately grabbing his trainer with his vines and pulling him away from the Gyarados's attack in the nick of time!  
Dipper forced his senses back and along with Soos, Mabel, Snivy and Flaaffy, tore back through the forest, Dipper saw Noctowl flying beside them and shouted up to him.  
"Noctowl! Can you see where the boat is?" "Noct" he responded, pulling ahead of the group to show them the way.  
In spite of their dire circumstances Dipper allowed himself a feeling of pride in his Pokémon, his keen eyesight and memory was really saving their scuttlebutts right now!

With Noctowl guiding them through the fog the group quickly reached the shore and hectically bundled in, the giant owl using Confusion to telekinetically pry the beached S.S. Cool dude from the shore.  
"Let's get out of here dudes!" Soos shouted whirling the ship around as fast as he could.  
Unfortunately the Gyarados hadn't given up the chase and the crimson sea serpent burst from the water beside them, prompting Soos to go even faster as it began chasing them down. Dipper still hadn't given up on getting a picture but his efforts were interrupted as the creature shot another Hydro pump at his Noctowl who was flying after them. Noctowl rolled in the air to try and avoid the lethal jet but the beast scored a glancing blow on his wing, sending Dipper's friend spiralling out of the sky!

"Noctowl!" Dipper screamed, he threw the camera aside and desperately fumbled for Noctowl's pokéball.  
He frantically held it at arm's length and activated it, the resulting beam of red light found it's mark striking Dipper's injured Pokémon in mid-air and returning him to his capsule just before he would have hit the water.  
Dipper exhaled in relief. His relief was short lived however, even at full speed the Cool dude couldn't shake the leviathan and to Dipper's horror Soos had thrown most of the cameras overboard too in some futile attempt to slow it down.  
The boat zigzagged and pitched all over the lake trying to shake their monstrous pursuer to no avail, the Gyarados even capsizing a fair few other boats as it sped after them.

Snivy suddenly leapt into the air and spun around mid-jump amassing a Leaf tornado attack which he flung in the Gyarados's direction.  
The blow made contact but didn't faze the beast at all, dispelling with little more effect than a gust of wind.  
"What are you doing! Don't get it mad!" Dipper yelled at his partner.  
"Snivy!" the snarky serpent shot back, Dipper was going to retort but stopped himself.  
 _"Snivy's got a good point, that thing is already mad, the best we can do is try to slow it down and escape"._  
Dipper nodded in understanding at his partner before reaching for his other pokéball.  
"Come out Kirlia!" he shouted releasing her onto the deck.  
The small humanoid creature did a double take and squeaked a distressed "Kirl!" at her trainer, obviously not too happy at being thrown into another dangerous situation.  
"Use Charge beam on that rampaging red sea monster!" " _surely a 4x supereffective move will give even that thing a pause for thought"._  
Mabel joined in, "that means you too Flaaffy!," she called to her own Pokémon, "Use Thundershock on that big ugly fish!"  
Kirlia quickly forced her nerves down and started to focus as best she could, concentrating a ball of glowing energy into her tiny hands growing and crackling with electrical power until she let her attack loose, a golden laser of electricity from her outstretched palms.  
Beside her Mabel's fluffy friend built up static electricity in her fur until it crackled all around her, she forced it to concentrate into a single bolt of lightning that fired directly at their monstrous hunter.  
Both attacks found their mark, sending electricity visibly coursing through the beasts body but regardless it barely even flinched!

"No way!," Dipper exclaimed, thoroughly panicked "did it even feel it!?"  
Whether it felt it or not the red Gyarados returned the attack, firing a Hydro pump directly at the boat.  
Soos swerved frantically to avoid it but instead collided with the dam-full of Bidoof instead, who were sent flying onto the boat in a shower of wood and causing havoc on deck with their vengeful biting.  
The boat pitched dangerously as Soos stumbled away from the wheel assailed by one of the frenzied rodents.  
Mabel hurried forward and grabbed the wheel to keep it steady, Snivy plucking one of them from her arm with his Vine whip and throwing it overboard, he irritably tried to lasso as many of the little beasts as possible and throw them from the ship.

Flaaffy released a terrific flash of light from her tail, but it seemed nothing could faze the red Gyarados.  
"Confuse ray didn't even work!" Mabel exclaimed "No fair! What can we do to beat this thing Dipper!?"  
Dipper was hurriedly searching through his pokedex "I'm looking I'm looking!" he shouted, though to little avail, if electric attacks hadn't even given that thing a scratch there seemed to be very little they could do.  
" _But there must at least be a way to escape!"_ he thought, remembering the dex's map function he'd found, quickly as he could he looked up the Gravity falls lake.  
"I've got an idea! Head for the falls, I think there might be a cave behind there!"  
"Might be!?" Mabel yelled incredulously.  
But they had little alternative as the Gyarados bore down on them, dealing a formidable blow to the boat with it's thrashing tail. The waterfall was in sight and Mabel mustered all her strength to turn the wheel towards it.  
The group screamed as they plunged into the giant cascade, fearing the worst.  
Thankfully true to Dipper's prediction they came crashing to a halt in a small cave.

But they weren't in the clear yet, the red Gyarados burst through the small cave entrance after them.  
The group cowered, completely cornered, once again fearing worst case scenario except…  
"It's…stuck!" cried Mabel, the beast couldn't make it through the cave opening, only a small length of it's body had made it into the cave and now it was struggling wildly in the shallow water. It writhed and frustratedly fired off Hydro pump's in all directions.  
"Woah dudes! We still have a problem here!" Soos screamed having almost been hit by a stray water jet.  
Dipper looked about desperately for another solution, noticing that the beasts thrashing was shaking loose rocks from the cealing.  
" _Great! Another risky idea!"_ he thought _"but anything'll have to do right now!".  
_ "Kirlia use Confusion!," he instructed his Pokémon, who'd been cowering behind Soos, trying to convey a certain amount of confidence in his idea "Bring the ceiling down on top of it!".  
"Dude you sure about this!?" Soos exclaimed.  
Dipper wasn't fooling anyone, "No!" he admitted "but were all out of options right now!".  
Kirlia hesitantly nodded in acknowledgement and did as she was told, doing the best she could to help dislodge parts of the crumbling ceiling with her telekinesis. A large chunk of rock fell and she strained to redirect it, succeeding in making it impact directly with the beast's head.

To everyone's surprise and confusion a heavy metallic impact echoed about the chamber and the leviathan collapsed in a shower of sparks, it's yellow eyes flickering before dying out like a lightbulb.  
"What!?", Dipper and Snivy approached the downed behemoth, Dipper tentatively tapping it's surface. Definitely metallic. "Dipper what are you doing!?" Mabel called anxiously to him as he and Snivy climbed onto the beast's back.  
"Hey guys check this out!" he called back inciting Mabel, Soos, Flaaffy and Kirlia to cautiously approach the metal monster too. Dipper pointed out a sort of trap door on it's back, hidden behind one of it's spiky fins.  
With little effort the group pried the hatch open to reveal a sight even more unbelievable than a giant mechanical Gyarados.  
It's geriatric pilot, nestled within a small cockpit overflowing with odd buttons, switches and monitors.

"You!?," Dipper exclaimed incredulously, "You built this!? But why!?"  
The old man stuttered "I… er… I… I jus wanted attention" he finally conceded sadly.  
Dipper shook his head, "I still don't understand".  
"Well I just hootenannyed up a biomechanical brainwave generator and then I learned how to operate a stick shift with mah beard! And ah reckoned I could take my prototype high pressure water cannon out for a test drive too!" the old coot explained all too enthusiastically.  
"Yeah but…why?" asked Mabel, more than a little wierded out by the whole turn of events.  
Mcguket's face suddenly fell again "Well when you get to be an old feller like me nobody pays attention to you anymore, my own so hasn't visited me in months… so I figured I'd turn his head with a giant aquatic robot!" he was suddenly laughing maniacally, reminding his rather worried audience that he had been shooting water jets at them not 5 minutes ago!

Mcgucket's cackling petered out rather quickly "In retrospect it seems a bit contrived," he admitted "You just don't understand the lengths us old folks go to to spend some quality time with our families…"  
Dipper and Mabel both averted their eyes, guilt stinging them both. In spite of everything Stan really had made the effort to spend some time with them, and they'd thrown that back in his face in favour of chasing some giant hunk of metal.  
Sure Mcgucket seemed completely unrepentant about trying to kill them not long ago, or maybe he'd forgotten! But he'd said something the twins desperately needed to hear as they and Soos resolved to take to the lake once more, in what was left of their boat to try and make things up to Stan, leaving Mcgucket to start working on his "death ray" or whatever other worrisome invention was forming in his addled mind.

After driving around the lake for a while and a little help from Kirlia they eventually located Stan, looking particularly downcast and drifting far away from many of the other fishing boats.  
"What the…kids!?" he looked up as the pulled up alongside him in their seriously smashed up S.S. Cool dude, "I thought you two were off playing spin the bottle with Soos!" He snapped bitterly.  
The twins smiled, expecting such a prickly welcome "Well we spent all day looking for some legendary lake monster…" Dipper admitted, "But we realised the only lake monster we wanna spend time with is right here!" Mabel piped rather cheesily.  
"Save your sympathy!," Stan grumbled "I've been having a great time with out you! Making friends, talking to my reflection, I even had a run in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now so that'll be fun!"  
"So I guess you don't have room for 3 more?" Dipper asked tentatively.  
As he and Mabel donned the fishing hats Stan had presented them with earlier that day, Stan's expression finally softened slightly, "You knuckleheads ever see me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"  
"5 bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper challenged, "You're on!"

With the ex-monster hunters piled into Stan's boat the rest of the day was taken up with grade-A family bonding fun… until they got in trouble with the police again for trying to catch fish by electrifying the water!  
But regardless, as the family sped back to shore the twins couldn't help but think perhaps a summer with the crusty old conman wouldn't be such a bad prospect after all.

* * *

 **That's number 2 done! I tried to make things interesting but there wasn't all that much you can do to this one.  
Kid's look for big monster - get chased by big monster - psychotic old dude - lesson learned - yattayatta  
** **But while I have you, I won't be adapting every episode, just ones I think I could successfully Pokemonify! so no Head hunters...  
** **I have a couple of chapters in a semi finished state and'll probably release them in time, but I am slightly worried about releasing them to have some incredible canon revelation shake everything up. So sorry but Imma take my time about this.**


	3. The hand that rocks the Mabel

**Gravity falls – The hand that rocks the Mabel (Pokemon)**

 **Author's ramblings**

 **Sorry guys, would have got this one out earlier but my internet's been out for the best of two weeks so...  
Anyhow the most recent episodes have given me a tonne of stuff to work with, I can't wait to get started (although I can't rush too far ahead) and this time round it's the debut of the unpleasant little freak I ran out of different adjectives to describe him with about half way through! Gideon!  
Enjoy (I hope)**

* * *

Once upon an uneventful day at the mystery shack the twins & Soos were taking a break from their boss's money grubbing schemes crowded around the TV watching a show about an Arcanine with Machamp fists… it wasn't exactly a masterpiece but anything seemed good after a few hours of daylight robbery at the shack.

A commercial break suddenly interrupted heralded by a jovial voice. "Are you completely miserable?" it addressed the audience "Yes!" sobbed some random completely miserable guy on screen. "Well then you need to meet Gideon!" advised the voice.  
"Gideon?" Dipper queried aloud, "He's a psychic!," explained the voice "capable of clairvoyance & predictions of the calibre of even the strongest of Pokémon! So don't waste your time with supposed men of mystery!" footage of Stan flashed on screen at this point "Find out about tomorrow tonight, at lil Gideon's tent o' telepathy".  
As to be expected Mabel was quite taken by this. "Wow I'm getting all curiousy inside!" she chirped.  
"Well don't get too curiousy!" barked a familiar, rather irritated voice as Grunckle Stan entered the living room, "ever since that monster rolled into town I've had nothing but trouble!"  
"D'you think he's really psychic?" Mabel asked the others, choosing to ignore Stan's grumbling.  
"I'm not convinced" Dipper responded, "Sure only a few Psychic type Pokémon can actually see the future, but he's probably just got a load of them hidden away somewhere doing his predictions for him".

"Well I think we should find out" Mabel declared, "fine by me" Dipper agreed, figuring out how this guy's pulling his psychic type scam should be fun and with all the weird Pokémon in this place it should be even more fun!  
"No way!" Stan objected "you are forbidden from patronising the competition! No one under my roof is allowed that Gideon's roof!"  
"Do tents have roofs?" asked Dipper, Mabel smiled, "I think we've just found our loophole!" the both grinned, turning to the TV as it chimed in again.  
"So come on down soon folks" Invited the commercial "Gideon's expecting you…"

Hitching a ride from Soos the twins arrived at the gaudy tent of telepathy.  
" _It seems this venture is quite a big deal"_ Dipper noted, observing the small crowd that'd turned out to come here " _No wonder Stan doesn't like Gideon, he's hogging all the tourists"_.  
As his sister & Soos hurried inside to get a seat he hung back & out of the view of the incoming crowd & released Kirlia & Noctowl from their Pokéballs and delivering hushed instructions to the both of them.  
"Guys, I want you to stay out here & try to detect any psychic activity in this area & try to find where it came from" Both Pokémon nodded their understanding.  
"Thanks, stay out of sight!" he advised them hurrying back in the direction of the tent, his partner Snivy in tow.

He entered & sat down between Mabel & Soos, taking a while to take in the weird garishness of the place.  
"This place is like a Bizzaro version of the mystery shack" he commented. "Hey, where were you Broseph?" Mabel asked cheerfully, nosy as ever.  
"Oh I just got my Pokémon to check this place for Psychic Pokémon". "seriously?" She reacted incredulously "are you **that** determined to prove this isn't real?" "Hey I'm just curious as to whats going on here" Dipper retorted, "shh!" His sister cut him off as the lights in the tent dimmed, "It's starting!"  
A spotlight fell upon the stage at the front of the tent illuminating a huge menacing silhouette approaching from behind a large white curtain.

"Let's see what this "monster" looks like" Dipper said to himself as the curtain raised to reveal…some tiny kid with an enormous pompadour hairstyle & a sickening southern accent! The lil' terror himself, Gideon.  
"Hello America! I am lil' Gideon!" the little troglodyte addressed his enamored audience.  
"That's Grunkle Stan's arch enemy?!" Dipper said disbelievingly, Snivy barely stifled a laugh at his trainer's reaction as all Dippers thoughts of lofty conspiracy were quickly demolished!  
"Friend's it is such a gift to have you here tonight," Gideon continued "I have a vision, in about 2 seconds you will all say "daaw!"" He predicted, before promptly pulling a nauseatingly cute face, eliciting all the desired "daaaw"s from the crowd.  
"It came true…" Mabel gasped, already sold on the whole psychic hoax. Dipper just rolled his eyes "seriously?!"

A song & a dance & several transparently fake predictions later Dipper was all but convinced. "that kids & even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder he's jealous!" he laughed on his way out of the tent "it sure doesn't take a psychic Pokémon to pull off the stuff this kid's predicting!"  
"Oh come on!" Mabel defended "he's totally psychic, he guessed my name right & he's too widdle to use Pokémon".  
"Mabel you don't honestly believe that do you?" Dipper responded eyebrows raised "Kids use Pokémon all the time! Even pre-schoolers use Pokémon! Besides it hardly matters, he just read your name off your sweater"  
Mabel looked down at her sweater, her name emblazoned on the front for all to see "That doesn't prove anything," she dismissed cheerfully "besides his dance moves were adorable & did you see his hair? It was like whoosh!" she demonstrated.  
"Your too easily impressed" Dipper chuckled.  
" _But either way I doubt there are any Pokémon involved in this dumb little hoax"_ He convinced himself " _I guess theres no crazy conspiracy stuff going on after all",_ "C'mon guys!" he called to Kirlia & Noctowl who were waiting nearby "lets get outta here!".

His Pokémon's troubled expressions were lost on Dipper as the two of them hesitated and shared concerned looks. "Kirl?" Kirlia asked Noctowl, voice wavering rather anxiously, Noctowl closed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment & hooted an uncertain response.  
They'd both perceived a psychic presence in that tent, but it's source just didn't… make sense, surely they must have been mistaken! & Dipper seemed so sure that nothing suspicious was going on.  
Kirlia quietly shared these thoughts with Noctowl who remained contemplating silently for a moment before nodding once.  
"Noct" he curtly agreed as they both returned to their trainer deciding not to concern him with things that couldn't possibly be true.  
But none of them, twins or their Pokémon noticed that someone had overheard and was watching them intently from within the tent.

Dipper had pretty much forgotten about Gideon by the next afternoon instead he lounged indoors flipping through the strange pokédex he'd found, noting that it said nothing to suggest an Arcanine with Machamp fists could possibly exist.  
Snivy had got bored ages ago & was probably off being a menace to the local fauna somewhere while Mabel was nowhere to be found. That was until she returned with a slightly odd new look.  
"Hey Dipper! What's going on!" she crowed, dangling her nails in front of her brothers face, which were a lot longer & more brightly coloured than he remembered them.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, sitting up & taking a moment to take in his sister's unprecedented new features! "Where were you? & what's with your hair & the makeup…& those nails, you look like a Weavile or something!"  
"I know right Rawr!" Mabel clawed the air with her new deadly looking appendages.  
"I don't think a Weavile makes that noise," Dipper muttered "But seriously where were you?"  
"I've been hanging out with my new pal Gideon" Mabel answered cheerily "He's one dapper little man!"  
Dipper was sceptical "Mabel I wouldn't trust someone who's hair is bigger than their head!"  
"Oh leave him alone" Mabel replied "You never want to do girly stuff with me," she whinged "You & Soos get to do guy stuff all the time!"  
"What? I dunno what you mean" Dipper brushed her off in favour of making hot dogs explode in the microwave with Soos, inadvertently proving his sister's point.

The next time the topic of Gideon was brought up Dipper & Mabel were in the middle of a particularly competitive game of Kanto warriors an old timey looking video game Stan had got his mitts on however far in the past, Dipper wasn't sure how old it was but he certainly hadn't heard of it before (because it isn't real!).  
Regardless by the sound of it things were getting more serious than either of the twins would have liked, Gideon had apparently asked Mabel out on a date, in a decidedly creepy fashion by the sound of it.  
"It's not a "date" date" Mabel assured her brother "it's just y'know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I figured I'd throw him a bone".  
Dipper as usual remained unconvinced, "Mabel, guys don't work like that" he replied while manoeuvring his slightly disproportioned blocky Magmar sprite around the arena to strike Mabel's flagging team.  
"Yeah right, I'm not that loveable!" Mabel brushed off her brother's concern, "Kaboom!" she shouted as her Vaporeon caught out Dippers Magmar with a crudely animated hydro pump "Yes!"  
"Ok we agree on something here…" Dipper mumbled, disgruntled by his loss.

The doorbell rang, "That's probably him now" said Mabel going to answer the door, and Gideon didn't half make an entrance, riding a Ponyta in full mini cowboy garb!  
"A night of enchantment awaits m'lady!" the odd little troll proclaimed to a dumbfounded Mabel, unperturbed by the fact that she'd literally fallen on her ass in pure surprise and disbelief, all she could manage was a barely concealed and exasperated "oh boy…".  
Dipper would probably laugh at this ridiculous spectacle but in truth he just felt too sorry for his sister having to deal with this!  
Snivy on the other hand, had no such qualms and saw Mabel off with peals of hysterical laughter!

A couple of hours later Mabel returned, looking pretty downcast, "so how'd it go" Dipper asked instinctively.  
"I dunno! I have a Clauncher now…" came the unhappy response as Mabel dropped the small crustacean she'd been carrying into Stan's fish tank.  
Dipper was halfway opening his mouth before he thought it best not to question it, "Well at least it's over now and you never have to go out with him again" he tried to reassure her.  
No response…  
"Mabel…It's over right?" Dipper pressed her, upon which Mabel almost instantly snapped with a nonsensical " **Blarrg!"** while waving her arms frantically.  
"He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!" she cried agitatedly.  
Dipper frowned, "like this, "No!""  
"It's not that easy Dipper! Besides I do like Gideon, as a friend/little sister! So I didn't wanna hurt his feelings!" she finally subsided "I've just gotta get things back to the way they were, y'know friends".  
Apparently this didn't work either and Mabel only became more panicked, not helped by Stan taking the opportunity to strike up a partnership with Gideon's father and the tent of telepathy in return for Mabel and Gideon's continued relationship.  
Hating to see his sister so upset at her predicament, Dipper finally approached her with a suggestion of a way out "If you can't break up with Gideon, I could do it for you".

Mabel had quickly agreed to the idea and Dipper approached Gideon at the fancy restaurant he'd intended to meet Mabel at, Snivy at his usual spot on Dipper's shoulder.  
This really wasn't the best option and Dipper knew this, Mabel really should be talking to Gideon herself but he resolved to spare her the heartache regardless. He cleared his throat to get Gideon's attention.  
"Oh Dipper pines," Gideon looked up from his menu "what a surprise, you look good!"  
"Um…thanks," said Dipper uncertainly, there was something really disconcerting about the way this kid was looking at him but regardless he awkwardly tried to explain, any idea of how to deal with this smoothly completely forgotten.  
"well…ah…Mabel's not joining you tonight…she uh doesn't wanna see you anymore, she's kinda wierded out by you, no offense…"  
Gideon's response came slowly, slightly strained, "so…what your saying is…you've come between us…"  
Dipper wasn't sure he liked all the twitching the little troll's face was doing... "you're not gonna like…freak out are you?"  
Gideon suddenly had his sickening cutesy act on again "Oh good heavens, of course not, bygones y'know" he flustered.  
Dipper had already had enough & quickly excused himself, Snivy shuddered on his shoulder "Sni-vy!" he remarked, likely translating to "freakshow" or something! "you said it!" Dipper agreed.  
Mabel was waiting for them outside and began grilling them instantly. "What happened? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers!" Dipper smiled, he'd expected such a reaction, "Relax Mabel he's just a kid," he assured her "he doesn't have any powers"

Unfortunately Dipper was proved wrong all too soon, and his Pokémon's suspicion's proved correct.  
Later that night, Dipper received a call from the Gravity falls gossiper asking to interview him about any unusual happenings in the town.  
Dipper, being Dipper, had jumped at the opportunity and followed the address he'd been given to a hilltop warehouse.  
"Sni" mumbled Snivy uncertainly, this was a weird place to interview someone to be sure, standing alone upon the edge of a cliff overlooking the town, at night for that matter, things were looking pretty sinister.  
But his trainer was likely too preoccupied to think about that and he entered the warehouse with barely a second thought.

However what did give him second thoughts was the inky darkness that met him inside & that the place appeared to be deserted.  
Before Dipper's eyes could adjust and pick out where his interviewer might be the warehouse door slammed shut and locked itself startling the pair.  
Snivy wheeled around trying to pry the doors open with his vines but to no avail!  
His hisses of frustration were silenced as the lights in the warehouse suddenly flickered on one by one and the pair turned in apprehension to see just what sort of trouble Dipper had landed them in.  
The final light in the warehouse blinked into life revealing… "Hello friend!"

Dipper groaned "Gideon," " _This guy again?"_  
"Dipper Pines" the little monster began "how long've you been in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"  
Dipper wasn't up for listening to Gideons prattle and cut him off "What do you want from me man?" he demanded.  
"Listen up boy, this town has secrets you can't even begin to comprehend!" Gideon said as sinisterly as a fat pompadoured gremlin could.  
Dipper rolled his eyes "Is this about Mabel? I told you she's not into you!"  
Gideon snapped, "Liar You turned her against me!" he screamed, instantly dropping the evil mastermind persona he'd tried to invoke and advancing towards Dipper.  
He reached for his jeweled necktie with a trembling hand, an unearthly power suddenly emanating from it.  
Dipper's eyes widened in shock as he was thrown backwards by some unseen force.  
He & Snivy crashed into a pile of boxes, weird Gideon merchandise spilling everywhere, _"was that…telekinesis?"  
_  
"Reading minds isn't all I can do!" Gideon glowered at Dipper as he struggled to his feet.  
Dipper shook his head in disbelief "but…you're a fake" was all he could manage.  
Gideon smiled the evil smiled he'd no doubt practiced in the mirror! "oh tell me Dipper, is this fake?" he demonstrated, telekinetically levitating the merch strewn around him, Mugs, clocks, weird lil' Gideon plushies.  
Gideon started throwing them at Dipper laughing maniacally as the young mystery hunter ran around trying to avoid them in a panic.

He tripped on his laces and stumbled to his knees, he looked up in time to see a Gideon mug flying directly at his face.  
Snivy sprang into action, smashing it to pieces with a single lash of his Vine Whip. His vines swatted away multiple other projectiles before he leaped straight towards Gideon, doubtless itching to lay the smackdown on this miniature monster.  
But before he could strike, Gideon caught him with his psychic powers and threw him forcefully across the room, burying him under another heap of boxes. "Snivy!" Dipper cried as his partner vanished from sight, he knew he had to fight back too and reached for his Pokéballs.  
"No you don't" Gideon cackled, using telekinesis he levitated Dippers Pokéballs from his jacket, letting them float above his head and beyond Dipper's reach. "Give them back!" but Dipper was quickly immobilised by Gideon's telekinetic powers as well.

Gideon kept laughing, relishing in the power he had over Dipper, "It's useless friend! This amulet gives me all the powers of a psychic type Pokémon! Telekinesis is just the start! Reading minds! Telling the future! Hypnosis! None of your weak little things can stand up to me!" he clenched his fist the psychic energy he commanded intensified focused on the two balls hanging above him. There was a horrible cracking sound _"This guy's crazy! That amulet thing is powerful but there's no way he can do all that stuff! he's totally delusional!"_  
The balls were visibly cracking under the overwhelming crushing force the lil' psycho was inflicting. "Your sister will be mine! Nyahahaha!"

Dipper was frantically struggling to no avail _"_ Kirlia! Noctowl!" He screamed at them desperately.  
What could happen to them if their Pokéballs were destroyed with them inside!?  
Fortunately he wouldn't find out as reacting to his plea, two bursts of light exploded from the Pokéballs & Dipper's friends materialized before him just before Gideon's psychic grip shattered their capsules to pieces.  
Dipper gave a heaving breath of relief at his Pokémon's narrow escape, "Ok guys both of you, use Confusion!" he commanded, both Pokémon instantly began using their psychic powers to combat Gideon's.  
Gideon strained to stay in control but was very quickly overpowered & thrown backwards himself.

Dipper got to his feet, Snivy had dug his way out of the pile of boxes and had returned to his side.  
Flanked by his Pokémon it seemed like the tides had turned in his favour.  
"Did you predict that!? Perhaps that Amulet doesn't give you as much power as you think!" he scoffed as Gideon scrambled to his feet, absolutely livid.  
"Kirl" Kirlia turned to Dipper apologetically, they should have let Dipper know about the power they'd detected when they'd had the chance.  
Gideon was shaking uncontrollably now, his fat face red with fury. As Dipper and his Pokémon advanced he suddenly levitated two pokéballs of his own from within his suit.  
"Gothitelle! Hypno! Come to me!" He shrieked hurling the two capsules into the ground, in a burst of light both Pokémon appeared by his side ready to defend him.

Dipper was taken aback _"so he does have Pokémon!"_ things had just become significantly more dangerous!  
"Subdue them!" Gideon commanded. In unison both Pokémon's eyes glowed electric blue, an overwhelming psychic force emanating from them, this time Kirlia & Noctowl were to ones to struggle as the two Pokémon advanced & their psychic energy clashed once again.  
The air seemed to thicken and pulse as invisible forces of the mind pushing against each other but it was clear who possessed the most power.

"Snivy, help them!" Dipper urged, His Pokémon sprung forward beginning to whip up a Leaf tornado to strike Gideon's Pokémon, only to have Gideon immobilize him with his own psychic powers.  
In desperation Dipper found a Gideon brand baseball bat (which is a thing for some reason) and grabbed it attempting to strike out Gideon himself while he and his Pokémon were distracted, but Gideon effortlessly stopped him too leaving him helplessly struggling in midair.  
"She's never gonna date you man!" Dipper yelled "If you could really read minds or do any of that stuff you would know that!"  
"That's a lie!" Gideon screeched! "…and I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again friend!"  
With that Gideon used his telekinesis to extract a pair of enormous lamb shears from the huge pile of boxes (they have those too!) and level them straight at the helpless Dipper.  
Kirlia and Noctowl had already been subdued by Gothitelle and Hypno's superior psychic abilities leaving Dipper once again powerless against Gideon as the sharp blades drew closer. 

"Gideon!" a familiar voice sounded behind them "we have to talk!"  
Gideon wheeled around suddenly to see… "M…Mabel, my marshmallow!" Gideon exclaimed, he instantly dropped his improvised weapon, uncomfortable at the incriminating scene presented before Mabel.  
"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow and I had to come over here and tell you myself" Mabel explained walking over to him as he struggled to find words "I…I don't understand…" he breathed _"how could I not have foretold this?"  
_ Mabel laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder "hey but we can still be makeover buddies, wouldn't you like that?"  
Gideon was ecstatic "Really?"  
However this didn't last long as now that she was close enough, Mabel grabbed Gideon's psychic trinket from around his neck! Releasing Dipper and Snivy from their psychic hold.  
"No not really!" she yelled "you were just attacking my brother!"

Before Gideon could react to this unprecedented development, Mabel was on the offensive.  
"Sneak attack! Marill! Jigglypuff!" she screamed, two Pokeball's that she'd hidden her sweater suddenly flew from each sleeve.  
Gideon shielded his eyes from the burst of light as a pair of small rotund Pokémon appeared, already prepared to attack.  
Both Pokémon used Rollout, spinning at incredible speed before launching themselves at Gideon's Pokémon.  
Marill's attack struck Gothitelle and Jigglypuff hit Hypno, both of whom had been focused on restraining Dipper's Pokémon & were sent reeling by this surprise attack!  
"No!" Gideon screamed as the battle seemed to be turned on it's head once again.  
Mabel released one more Pokémon "Flaffy! FlashBANG!" she shouted.  
Before she'd even fully materialised Mabel's Flaaffy's tail let off a blinding flash of light. Gideon, Gothitelle and Hypno scarcely had time to recover from this improvised flash grenade before all 6 of the twin's Pokémon were upon them.

Snivy leaped forward swinging his tail for an angry Slam attack which hit Hypno right across the face, sending him lurching to the floor.  
Kirlia used Magical leaf, conjuring a flurry of colourful projectiles to launch at Gothitelle.  
Gothitelle instinctively defended herself with Protect, Kirlia's attacks glancing off the magical forcefield.  
Temporarily shielded from the twin's attacks Gothitelle amassed dark energy around her unleashing it in a huge Dark Pulse around her, blowing the advancing Pokémon away from her.  
Marill, Snivy, Jigglypuff and Kirlia were knocked of their feet by the sudden blast, but Flaaffy managed, to avoid it and Noctowl deftly flew out of harm's way. Hypno had recovered and used Hypnosis, targeting the stunned Pokémon with psychic waves from his pendulum.  
"Noctowl stop him with Air Slash!" Dipper shouted, sensing the danger, Noctowl obeyed sending a rushing blade of wind flying in Hypno's direction with a heavy beat of his wings.  
Hypnos saw the attack coming too late and it landed a glancing blow as he tried to sidestep it.

Gothitelle attempted to launch a follow up attack on the downed Pokémon but Mabel ordered a counterattack and Gothitelle was beaten back by Flaafy's Electro Ball.  
The menacing humanoid caught herself, levitating to her feet and using Psyshock.  
Targeting more of Gideon's discarded merch, she sent them flying towards the small crowd of Pokémon assailing her, "Snivy, make a barrier with Leaf Tornado!" Dipper instructed his partner.  
Snivy leaped in front of his allies and spinning at incredible speed, whipped up a raging whirlwind of leaves around him deflecting all of Gothitelle's projectiles.  
Fighting in sync with her twin, Mabel ordered a counterattack, "Marill, hit Gothitelle with Aqua Tail!"  
Mabel's Pokémon jumped into the air and swung her tail with the force of a crashing wave, striking Gothitelle with a terrific uppercut sending her flying head over heels.

Hypno too tried to fight back forming a Shadow Ball in his free hand and pitching it towards Kirlia and Jigglypuff as hard as he could.  
"Kirlia grab Jigglypuff and Teleport!" urged Dipper. Kirlia did so and in a quick flash of light both Pokémon were out of danger, the dark projectile harmlessly dissipating where the pair had been a split second prior.  
The two materialised next to Hypno with another opportunity to counter attack "Jigglypuff slap that creepy yellow thing!" Jigglypuff did so unloading a Doubleslap on Hypno with her stubby arms sending him staggering back. Before he could right himself Noctowl dive bombed him with Take Down, throwing him off his feet.

"WOOT! Twin power!" Mabel shouted exhilarated as victory seemed assured.  
Gideon knew it too, his Pokémon were outnumbered and the twin's synchronized attacks would quickly overwhelm them.  
He tried to take his amulet from Mabel. With his psychic powers back, he may still have a chance, but Mabel effortlessly held it out of the little man's reach.  
"Dipper catch!" she called to her brother, tossing the psychic amulet over Gideon's head to him.  
Dipper caught it, "not so powerful without this, are you!" he couldn't help but brag, but Gideon didn't have any reservation about hurting Dipper.  
Screaming in desperate rage the little monster leaped at Dipper, who dropped the amulet in surprise as Gideon collided with him sending the pair reeling backwards.  
Before either could regain balance they were both propelled straight through the large window of the clifftop warehouse!  
"Dipper!" Mabel screamed after him.

Noctowl rushed to his trainer's aid but was blocked by Hypno who smashed him off course with a vengeful Headbutt.  
Dipper and Gideon hurtled towards the ground, screaming as the earth rushed to meet them, but just before the crushing impact something caught them!  
Mabel, brandishing the psychic amulet above her head had caught them and was levitating herself down the cliff to meet them.  
She came to rest next to Gideon, "listen Gideon, it's over! I will never date you!"  
She threw the amulet against a stone shattering it in a feeble puff of green light.  
"My powers!" Gideon shrieked. Defeated, he slunk into the forest delivering what he hoped would be an unsettling parting shot "this ain't over," he promised with barely a whisper, "This ain't the last you'll see of widdle old me…"

The twins breathed a synchronized sigh of relief, glad to have survived the ordeal, but Dipper suddenly remembered something.  
"…Did he…just leave his Pokémon behind?" he asked with raised eyebrow.  
They cast their eyes up to the warehouse far above them, groaning slightly, their Pokémon were still up there too!  
Looks like it really wasn't over, they had one hell of a climb back up before it was over, also Dipper would need to find new pokéballs for Kirlia and Noctowl. But regardless as they tried to find a way back up to their Pokémon, the twins were confident that Gideon's was an empty threat, between them they'd had his Pokémon soundly beaten and without powers of his own what possible danger could a little kid pose to them?

Unfortunately for them Gideon intended to show them in time.  
That night the young psychopath would remain locked in his room, poring over a peculiar pokédex, a golden insignia of a six fingered hand and the number 2 emblazoned on it's front.

* * *

 **So that was Gideon... I'm starting to notice with Dipper's and now his team, plus a few plot pieces coming up later on, this idea is becoming very psychic-typecentric without me really meaning it to. I guess it makes sense, I mean I think they suit their respective trainers, they have great utility in-universe and we've had mind erasing and dream demons featured in the show so...  
More importantly, writing anything concerning the Pokemon characters is turning out to be quite difficult.  
Expressing everything you need to without dialogue isn't particularly easy and I'm not convinced I'm all that good at it.  
Whatever, a very Pokemon centered chapter is coming next, so it'll take along time and be wordy as hell when it's done!**


	4. The Inconveniencing (part 1)

**Gravity falls (Pokemon): The Inconveniencing**

 **Autor's ramblings**

 **I feel compelled to apologize for the ridiculous amount of time I took about this. But then again we all watch Gravity falls, we all should be used to hiatuses!  
I can sort of explain myself.  
Besides sporadically bouncing my attention between multiple projects, I actually hadn't planned to adapt this episode initially.  
I just suddenly realized I was being kinda stupid leaving The Inconveniencing out, there was way too much easy potential and ways to garner some form of continuity and character growth for it to be passed up!  
So in the end I ended up not only starting a chapter unplanned, from scratch, but it also ended up significantly longer than usual! So much so I decided to split it in two!**

 **So after all this time you haven't even got the full story yet!**  
 **Don't feel mad! Here's 6,000+ words of meta-humor and clumsy attempts at emotional investment to keep you busy in the meantime!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok guys, let's try that again, we almost had it last time!"  
Dipper stood outside the mystery shack, his partner Snivy by his side, before him were his two Pokémon, Noctowl and Kirlia a short distance apart, facing each other.  
Since the two of them had their pokéballs smashed by Gideon during the most recent shenanigans the twins had got involved in, they'd been hanging about the mystery shack for the past day or so.  
Dipper had quickly decided the most productive way to pass the time until he could bother to get new ones for his friends, was to get some training done.  
The encounter with Gideon may be behind them but how little of a fight Dipper and his friends managed to put up without Mabel's help still nagged at him, more than it probably should he admitted to himself.  
But regardless it couldn't hurt to be more prepared for whatever strange and dangerous things they were likely to bump into in this bizarre neighbourhood.

So Dipper had a pretty ambitious regimen in mind, trying to help his Pokémon master some new attacks, attempting to emulate those they'd see used by Gideon's Pokémon.  
Dipper drilled his two Pokémon to try the moves again, "Noctowl! Use Shadow ball!"  
His giant owl, beat it's wings rising into the air a couple of feet and closed it's eyes in concentration.  
Channeling the power of darkness and negativity, a ball of energy began to form before him, roiling and pulsing with black, purple and blue light as if made of dark fire.  
"Kirlia, Protect!" he addressed his smaller teammate.  
Kirlia too focused as best she could and while faltering at first successfully conjured a glistening translucent barrier around herself.  
"You're doing fine," Dipper encouraged before turning to Noctowl "whenever you're ready!"  
Sure it was dangerous to be firing attacks off at each other for training, but Dipper was confident his friends had almost got these moves figured out, besides the only way to find out if a forcefield works is to hit it with something!  
Noctowl prepared to fire off his attack, but at that critical moment Kirlia's barrier began to waver, flickering in and out of transparency as his tense target struggled to work through the mounting pressure.  
In that instant Noctowl instinctively tried to hold back, only succeeding in a clumsy misfire.  
The projectile he was launching become barely as shadowy blob as the rest dispersed before it could reach Kirlia.  
The shot dissipated harmlessly off her shield but the impact still caused the uncertain barrier to disappear, knocking Kirlia over.

Dipper groaned " _They'd been so close!"_.  
He walked over to his downed Pokémon, "You ok?"  
She nodded scrambled to her feet and hastily dusted herself off, a slight blush betraying her embarrassment.  
"Good, shall we go again?" he asked, no response.  
"Alright then, do you wanna try the Shadow ball now?" He ventured. Kirlia shook her head, staring at the ground and managing a faint "Kirl…"  
Dipper nodded reluctantly, "well if you're sure, I guess we should take a break, but don't give up on it ok, we almost had it!"  
Snivy and Noctowl offered their own short words/noises of encouragement.  
Kirlia brought herself to look up at her friends & smiled meekly in appreciation, A gesture her young master fondly returned, glad to see his friend was feeling alright.  
 _"She'll come round."_ He told himself _"these guys always do."_

"Heya dork!" a friendly voice called from somewhere behind him "What're ya doing?"  
Dipper wheeled around to see where the voice had come from, but looking towards the shack he found no-one.  
"Eyes up!" the voice called again, a hint of light amusement evident in it's tone.  
Dipper did as he was told and quickly spotted to who the voice belonged.  
Wendy, the mystery shack's ginger teenage employee was waving at him… from the roof!  
"Wendy?" he exclaimed before checking himself and adopting a more casual voice "hey… there, uh… nothing much, we just finished doing some training".  
"Cool" she commented with an easy half-smile that Dipper found himself focusing on more than he'd anticipated.  
Her face was just so… bright and confident… yet by no means aloof, it was much too laid-back for that.  
To think someone so cool and attractive could act so approachable, Dipper couldn't remember any of the cool girls back home ever carrying themselves with such a warm demeanor, they'd probably give more time and attention to the gum stuck to their shoes than to him…  
Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought to interact much with the shack's youngest employee before, even if he had only been in Gravity falls a short time. All he knew for sure was… he could totally get behind the prospect of spending more time with her.

With significant difficulty, Dipper forced his attention back to the conversation "so uh, how'd you get up there?" he asked. Wendy grinned, "Come inside and I'll show you, I'll be right down!"  
Dipper eagerly ran back to the shack, Snivy following on behind.  
The other two hung back, Kirlia's eyebrows raised with curiosity.  
Her species possesses a naturally heightened sensitivity to the emotional state of others and something about her trainer's had taken her aback.  
It had been brief but she'd managed to detect an overwhelming and strangely foreign emotion emanating from him, to the exclusion of almost everything else. An emotion that felt volatile yet undeniably positive at the same time.  
"Lia…?" she wondered aloud. What was it? What had triggered it? She hesitated for a moment, but not for long.  
There was only one way to answer her questions after all.

Inside the shack Dipper found Mabel sitting atop a large globe and spinning herself around on it, one of her more normal methods of passing the time. And…  
"Hey guys! What's this?" Wendy addressed them with mock surprise "a secret ladder to the roof?"  
With a flourish she pulled back an old curtain behind the mystery shack counter to reveal a ladder hidden behind it, reaching from the floor to a trapdoor in the ceiling.  
"Eh…I don't think Mr Pines would like that…" Soos suggested, but his protests fell on deaf ears.  
"Can we actually go up there?" Dipper asked.  
"Sure we can," came the cheery reply "Roof time! Roof time!" Dipper and Mabel echoed the chant as they and Snivy followed Wendy up to the ladder and across the dilapidated roof until they reached a large flat section above where a large window would likely be poking out from the rest of the roof.

On this tiled plateau a sunbed an umbrella and even a cooler full of drinks had been set up.  
"Woah!" the twins exclaimed "Did you put all this stuff up here" Dipper asked Wendy, thoroughly impressed.  
Wendy had already made herself comfortable in her makeshift chill-out spot "I may or may not sneak up here during work," she answered wryly "all the time every day".  
Dipper's Pokémon quickly joined them, Noctowl flying up to them with Kirlia on his back and perching above them on top of the roof's triangular slant.  
Wendy dug a pine cone out of a bucket of she had stashed up there, taking aim for a second, then and throwing it at a makeshift target she'd pinned to the totem pole that stood a distance from the shack.  
She whooped in victory as she struck a bulls-eye, enticing Dipper, Mabel and the ever competitive Snivy to give it a go. Although all their attempts fell amusingly short by comparison.  
One of Dipper's shots hit one of the cars parked outside the shack instead causing the alarm to go off.  
Dipper blushed at his slip up but Wendy seemed to see his shot as a winner!  
"Jackpot!" she laughed "high five!" Dipper turned to see the teen looking straight at him, hand expectantly outstretched.

Dipper remained rooted to the spot for a moment, as he processed that Wendy, a cool, confident and attractive young woman like Wendy, had just requested a high-five, which might as well be a symbol of camaraderie and mutual admiration! From him!  
He just sort of stayed that way for a bit, drinking in how much of an amazing person Wendy was...  
Her easygoing attitude was fit to conceal a real firebrand of an individual. A spirit captured perfectly by her mane of fiery red locks flurrying through the wind like autumn leaves! Her eyes like emeralds were alive with energy too and with her lumberjack-esque dress sense, those freckles, everything! She just exuded this aura of playful ruggedness that was just so...  
"Don't leave me hangin'!" Dipper snapped himself out of it, returning the high-five and relishing the moment for all it was worth and probably more.  
Wendy turned to the sound of a large blue car pulling up outside the shack.  
Blaring metal music could be heard even from their position on the roof.  
"Hey it's my friends!" Wendy exclaimed happily, she turned back to the twins "uh…you guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this are you?" she asked, a subtle sheepishness in her tone.  
Dipper smiled, merely drawing his hand across his mouth similarly to how one would do up a zip, signalling that his lips were sealed.  
Wendy returned the gesture gratefully, "later dorks" she waved to them before suddenly jumping to a nearby tree, she grabbed hold with little effort swinging straight to another and sliding down it until she had reached the ground, taking a matter of seconds about it too!  
Unsurprisingly Dipper wasn't the only one on the roof to stare dumbfounded at this unexpected display of skill.  
It might have been his imagination but he thought he heard Snivy whistle!  
"Let's get outta here!" the car-full of teenagers bellowed upon Wendy's arrival and sped off whooping loudly into the distance.

"Later Wendy!" Dipper shouted after them, a little too enthusiastically, Kirlia as the psychic empath and Mabel as the nosy twin sister almost instantly picked up on something! "UH OOOOOH!" Mabel teased.  
Dipper raised an eyebrow "What?"  
"Somebody's in loooove!" she crowed poking him playfully.  
Dipper waved her off "Yeah right I just think Wendy's cool that's all" He looked around at the other occupants of the roof nervously.  
Snivy, predictably was snickering to himself, no doubt happy to have new material to taunt his trainer with, Noctowl on the other hand looked on passively and Kirlia was smiling contentedly to herself, happy to have identified the source of this unfamiliar emotion.  
" _Great!"_ Dipper groaned inwardly, _"a psychic, a snarky jerk and Mabel on my case… just what I need!"  
_ Dipper's defence didn't help himself much either "I mean it's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!" he blustered trying to sound as blasé as possible, but he wasn't convincing anyone, not even himself as that night, lying awake and thinking about her was exactly what he did!

The next day as work was wrapping up Mabel decided to throw a random dance party for no reason, consisting only of herself, her Pokémon and Wendy.  
Dipper had quickly excused himself by pretending to be busy, but as he'd dreaded Wendy called out to him.  
"Yo Dipper!" He started violently and took a moment to compose himself enough to respond "aren't ya gonna get in on this?"  
Dipper blushed noticeably and tried to excuse himself again "I don't really dance" he began "Yeah you do!"  
Mabel cut him off "Mum used to get him to dress up in a Mareep costume and do **The lamby dance**!"  
Dipper froze "Now is not the time to talk about the lamby dance!" he insisted through gritted teeth.  
Unfortunately Wendy found the idea rather amusing "Mareep costume?" she chuckled "woah, is there like little ears and a tail!"  
Dipper tried to explain it away but to no avail as Mabel divulged even more mortifying details even showing Wendy a picture of 3 year old Dipper in full costume!  
Snivy had his hands clenched over his mouth trying his best not to erupt into explosive cackles at his trainer's embarrassment! Fortunately Dipper was saved by the bell as the clock in the gift shop chimed six.  
"Whoo, quitting time!" Wendy celebrated "gotta go! The gangs waiting for me!"  
Dipper instinctively jumped at the chance to hang out with Wendy some more "Hey wait maybe I could… or we come with you" he corrected himself.  
Wendy paused "I dunno, my friends are pretty intense, how old did you guys say you are?"  
"We're thirteen!" Dipper lied quickly, "So technically a teen!"  
Wendy conceded "alright! Lemme get my stuff!"  
Dipper smiled, he was… they were in!

Moments later Wendy and the twins joined the gaggle of teenagers outside the shack.  
And after some awkward introductions they group had agreed to put up with the younger kids going with them and bundled them into the back seats before jetting off. Before long they'd reached their destination.  
"There it is guys" Wendy announced as the group peered through the wire fence before them, "Gravity falls's condemned Pokémart"  
Past the fence stood a lone building with a blue roof, completely abandoned and looking decidedly creepy in the waning light.  
"Uh, why'd they close it down?" Dipper asked nervously "health code violation or…"  
"Try murder!" one of the teen's named Nate interjected.  
"Some old guys died in there, the place has been haunted ever since" a long haired guy named Lee joined in.  
"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Wendy punched Dipper playfully on the shoulder "chill out man it's not as bad as it looks" Dipper forced his nervous expression off his face, the last thing he needed was for Wendy to think he was scared!  
"Uh… guys!" a worried voice sounded behind them, it belonged to a slightly pudgy boy name Thompson who wasn't hiding his nervousness at all! "There's something following us"  
The group turned to see a large winged silhouette bearing down on them through the darkness.  
"Don't worry!" Mabel giggled "That's just Dipper's Pokémon"  
Noctowl landed next to his master and Kirlia made a graceful dismount, just about every member of the Pines family and their Pokémon were fully used to being ferried around by Noctowl.  
"Well what're they doing here?" snarked Robbie, the epitome of grungy teenage stereotypes "don't tell me you need your Pokémon babysitting you all the time or something"  
He laughed humorlessly as Dipper squirmed "ah, no! Not at all! It's just I lost my pokéballs a while back" he objected as casually as he could "so hey, it's a good thing we came to this place huh? I can pick up some new ones while we're here" Wendy smiled approvingly "alright! Let's get going then!" Dipper grinned inwardly _"saved it!"_

As the group began to climb the fence Kirlia tried to get her trainer's attention "Kirli" she squeaked anxiously grabbing Dipper with her spindly arm.  
"What is it?" he asked. "Kirli Kirlia!"  
Dipper frowned, she certainly seemed pretty uncertain about this place, it could be that she could feel something wasn't quite right about the place but then again… that Pokemart did look pretty creepy, and Kirlia wasn't exactly the bravest Pokémon he knew…  
He looked to Noctowl, who nodded, confirming that he shared her suspicions about the store.  
Dipper remained thoughtful for a moment, it wouldn't be a good idea to ignore the instincts of two Pokémon with psychic abilities, but then again it felt like a worse idea to raise any concerns to the rest of the group, they'd just laugh him off as a scared little kid… in front of Wendy…  
"Don't worry about it guys," he found himself saying "It's probably nothing, best case scenario it just looks a little creepy, worst case scenario there are a few ghost types lurking about.  
Nothing we can't handle" He hastily turned away, to Kirlia's chagrin, preparing to climb the fence after the rest of the group.

"C'mon kid! Let's go!" a few moments later the group was on the other side of the fence waiting impatiently for Dipper to get over, but he was well and truly stuck, nervously clinging to the top of the fence.  
"Alright," he replied uncertainly "just trying to find a foothold" he tentatively probed the wire mesh with his foot as far as he dared. Snivy was already over and was rolling his eyes with the rest of them.  
Dipper groaned, this was getting him nowhere, "Actually I could just get Noctowl to fly me over" he began.  
"Dude your sister did it!" Robbie barked at him.  
Dipper glanced down at Mabel " _Is she… running in circles… while lying down?"  
_ Noctowl spread his wings, ready to aid his trainer.  
"No no …I got it" he waved him off weakly.  
But before Dipper could try climbing again Lee had already climbed the fence, picked him up and dropped him heavily to the ground!  
"Heh! Sorry dude" he chuckled, landing next to him.  
"Good job throwin the kid off the fence genius!" one of the teens laughed.  
Dipper blushed hurrying to pick up his hat. He looked back at the fence in time to see Noctowl flying over the fence with a few easy wing beats. Kirlia approached the fence and with a quick flash teleported effortlessly to the other side.  
Snivy smirked. Dipper frowned.  
 _"Okay, point taken guys!"_ he thought irritably, a sentiment all his Pokémon, psychic or otherwise picked up on and felt vindicated by.

He hurriedly re-joined the group, Robbie was trying to pry the door to the Pokémart open.  
"I think it's stuck" he grunted, "lemme take a crack at it" Dipper called to him, eager to try and redeem himself.  
However his bravado was met with nothing but patronizing laughter from Robbie.  
"Oh sure" he crowed "I can't get it open but I'm sure junior here's gonna break it down like Hercules!"  
Dipper grimaced, but he'd show him alright " _Whatever, my Pokemon can deal with this easily! Just use telekinesis to unlock the door from the inside or even just teleport inside!"  
_ However, before he could do any such thing Wendy came to his defense.  
"C'mon leave him alone" she berated Robbie "he's just a little kid"  
Those words stung ten times more than Robbie's.  
Dipper's face fell, but quickly hardened, " _just a little kid? that's how she see's me then? ...I'll show them…"  
_ He marched over to a dumpster sitting against the store's right wall climbing onto it and from there leaping onto the roof, straining slightly to pull himself up.  
Heedless to the surprised exclamations of the group he continued his climb.  
Kirlia gave a little gasp and covered her mouth in shock, Noctowl instinctively took to the air and Snivy followed Dipper climbing onto the roof too.  
Dipper found what he needed, an air vent. As he struggled to pry the grate off he noticed his Pokémon had gone after him. "Guy's I've got this!" He insisted. "Sni?" his partner challenged incredulously.  
"I said I've got this!" he repeated, more forcefully than he'd intended.  
With his sudden surge of emotion he punched the grate, finally getting it loose.  
"GO DIPPER! Punch that metal thing!" Mabel shouted encouragement after him as he clambered inside.  
"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?" Robbie joked callously, just as the doors were opened by a dusty yet triumphant pre-teen.

Dipper stood by the door relishing in the compliments he received from the teens as they filed in (excluding Robbie) taking particular pleasure in Wendy's approval, but before he could follow he noticed his three Pokémon were looking at him. Snivy wore a judgmental frown with arms crossed, Kirlia had her hands to her chest with a an expression of quiet distress while Noctowl's features remained unreadable.  
"What?" Dipper asked, although he already knew "what". They knew he could have got them to solve that problem in any number of ways, that wouldn't have required a risky climb onto a dilapidated roof and clambering through dust choked vents, had he not felt he had something to prove.  
But again, he chose not to dwell on whatever gripes his Pokémon had.  
Whether they thought it sensible or not, he did have something to prove, and he'd better get to proving it.  
"Okay guys let's get going" he said dismissively and hurried after this new "friends".  
"Sni!" Snivy humphed once Dipper had gone inside, he noticed Kirlia's troubled expression.  
"Snivy?" he inquired, trying as usual not to sound too concerned.  
Kirlia didn't reply, instead she just shook her head and followed Dipper inside, deep in thought.  
She'd been so ready to assume only positivity could come of the new emotion she'd felt in her trainer... but she'd apparently been sorely mistaken.  
Whatever she'd just felt in him, was undoubtedly the same emotion as before, but it had felt terrible!  
It had been so irrational, so prideful, so oddly possessive… that was nothing like her friend at all!  
And it had driven him to the exclusion of all else to put himself in unnecessary danger!  
As she ventured silently into the eerie unknown of the pokémart and whatever insidious prescience she'd felt within, she couldn't help but ponder with marked dread what else his volatile governing emotions might compel her dear trainer and friend to do.

Inside the condemned Pokémart, darkness and cobwebs hung thick in the air.  
The teens cautiously explored the dark and dusty interior, until Wendy found some light switches near the far wall.  
Upon checking to see if they still worked the whole store slowly brightened, the light's struggling back to life.  
Now that they could see clearly the group marvelled at the place, it was almost completely intact, with shelves full of items and equipment, even long out of date food still lining the shelves.  
"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked his ginger senior.  
Wendy just smiled impishly "Anything we want!"  
Which is exactly what they did. Engaging in a vicious food fight, helping themselves to the free supplies, which the teens insisted was totally fine! Dipper just went along with it and picked out some new Pokéballs for his two Pokémon while remaining oblivious to their continuing discomfort.

After a good half hour of rollicking around the store Mabel made a particularly exciting discovery.  
Off in one of the far aisles, away from where the teens were still slinging food at each other was a lone display showcasing dozens upon dozens of small spherical sweets, all wrapped in shiny blue foil.  
"Ohmygosh!" she gasped "Rare Candies!" she gaped at the shelves full of little blue treasures.  
"I've never seen so many before! I didn't know Pokémart's even sold these!" she exclaimed, pure excitement overtaking any questionable sense of reason she may have possessed.  
So Dipper walked over to offer his "Maybe they had a good reason" he commented skeptically.  
Mabel wasn't listening "My Pokémon are gonna eat candy and get super strong! Hey have you ever wondered what'd happen if people ate Rare Candy? I could get super strong!"  
Dipper raised an eyebrow "That is a terrible idea," he said dryly, "First of all I'm pretty sure it says that these things aren't fit for human consumption"  
Mabel's eyes darted back to the display. A sign was taped to it that read in big red letters **"This product is intended for consumption by Pokémon only. Do not under any circumstances eat or otherwise ingest this product"**  
She shrugged "eh, that sounds more like a suggestion… besides it's still free candy!"  
Dipper shook his head "Ok fine, second of all, have you even thought about how long those things have been sitting there?" he asked pointedly.  
No response.  
"Probably since this place shut down years ago! Who's to say they even work anymore? They're gonna be like well past their sale by date or whatever"  
Mabel still wasn't fazed "pfft! I eat stuff that's gone off all the time!"  
"Several years off?" Dipper challenged, "Third of all, just giving your Pokémon a whole load of candy to artificially make them stronger is damaging in the long run,"  
Mabel groaned sensing a lecture incoming "I've talked about this before. It's been statistically proven that you'll get much better results from actually getting experience with your Pokémon, training and battling and…"  
Mabel cut Dipper off mid-speech "blah blah blah! Okay bro-bro, I won't eat it. I don't need another lecture on IV's or whatever" she waved him off light-heartedly.  
Dipper frowned "They're EV's Mabel, all I'm saying is if they weren't dangerous before, they're really gonna be now!" Dipper was cut off again by a jelly donut to the face!  
Snivy had thrown it and he was now lounging tauntingly atop another row of shelves, a smug grin on his pointy face. Dipper took the bait and ran after him to re-join the food fight, leaving Mabel alone.  
She glanced around to make sure her twin wasn't coming back before releasing all of her Pokémon at once.  
Flaaffy, Jigglypuff and Marill.  
"Hey guuuys! Look what I've found!" She flourished, presented the shelf full of candies to her wide eyed friends.  
"Now don't get too excited, we don't wanna eat too many!" she told them, while giving large handfuls of the things to each of them!  
As her Pokémon enthusiastically tucked in She held up one of the sweet steroids close to her face, inspecting it with narrow thoughtful eyes, before promptly shrugging, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth!

It wasn't long before Dipper found a goldmine of his own.  
"Yo Dipper!" The young detective responded instantly to his crush's call, "Check out what we've found" Wendy gestured to multiple shelves filled with small, dusty CD like objects of varying colors.  
"Are those… TMs?" Dipper asked in little more than an awed whisper. She nodded "Yup!"  
"Score!" Lee hollered helping himself to several of them "These things are usually like super expensive!"  
Dipper picked one up and inspected it "These must be really old," he commented "They must be the models from several years ago"  
Wendy raised a thoughtful eyebrow, "Y'mean the ones that'd just burn out after a single use?"  
Her young admirer nodded "Yeah that's it"  
"I remember those, they sucked! What a total ripoff!"  
Dipper laughed "yeah, good thing they upgraded the design, d'you think these old ones'll work in our TM players?"  
"Guess we'll find out" Wendy replied browsing through the shelf and extracting a few that took her interest "you gotta TM player on you?"  
"No"  
"Me neither"

Dipper was grinning " _a sustained conversation with Wendy, alone! This is the best thing to happen all night!"  
_ But while these TM's were here… _"it sure wouldn't hurt to give Noctowl and Kirlia a leg up in their training"  
_ He skimmed his hand over the rack of CDs until he came to a plain silver one marked with a 17 and a deep purple one marked 30, Protect and Shadow Ball, perfect.  
Snivy suddenly hopped onto the shelf in front of him.  
"Sniv" he crowed expectantly, eliciting a mild mannered eye-roll from his trainer.  
"Alright then, which one did you have in mind?" Snivy's vines quickly located and extracted a sky blue disc marked with a 40.  
"Arial ace huh?," Dipper smirked "Feel like showing off eh buddy?"  
"Dipper this night is like legendary"  
Dippers attention instantly snapped back to Wendy who was absent-mindedly comparing 2 brick red TMs in her hands. "Really?" _"I'm a part of "a legendary night"? This is so great!"_  
"Just look around," she gestured around the store, which looked as though a natural disaster had blown through it, which it arguably had! "the guys are bonding," bonding apparently translating to showing ice down Thompson's pants!  
"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long and your sister seems to be goin' nuts with that weird candy"  
Dipper's eyes widened. He cast them over to where he'd left his sister.  
Between her and her Pokémon they'd managed to clear out most of the Rare Candy display.  
 _"Of course she didn't listen,"_ he groaned inwardly _"I should probably check to see if she's ok"  
_ But then Wendy started talking again so he quickly put that idea on hold in order to continue their incredibly important conversation.  
"Y'know Dipper I wasn't certain you could hang with our crew at first," she continued finally deciding to stow both the discs under her furry hat "but you're surprisingly mature for your age"  
"Yes, yes I am" a throwaway comment though it may have been Wendy's complement did quite a number on her junior's ego.  
A certain sharped-tongued serpent was quick to pick up on this and needle his friend with a sly "Snivy!"  
Dipper frowned, he was pretty sure that particular snide remark meant something like _"Now who's trying to show off!"_ Usually he could tolerate and sometimes even enjoy his partner's sarcastic quips, but right now, while trying to get along with Wendy, it was something he really didn't need to deal with.  
"Hey guys we need more ice!" Nate yelled, having already exhausted an entire bag of it on "bonding".  
Dipper, eager to cement his position as "part of the crew" was quick to respond, "I'm on it"  
He stowed his TM's in his jacket and hurried towards the freezers at the back of the store with Snivy in tow.

Throughout the entire escapade Noctowl and Kirlia had kept to themselves, quietly observing the store from atop one of the larger display cases.  
While Noctowl was doing well at keeping calm, Kirlia's nerves were quickly fraying!  
Besides worrying over her trainer's emotional state, there was something terrible at work in this place! She knew it!  
As she scanned the area with her psychic powers, she kept spotting glimpses of things lurking in the shadows, she couldn't fully discern what they were, they somehow had the ability to hide from her psychic vision and they would vanish from her sight as quickly as they appeared.  
Not even Noctowl and his naturally powerful eyes were able to pin one of these shadowy entities down long enough to ascertain their true nature.  
However she was able to feel their malevolent intent issuing from all around her! She had to warn Dipper!  
However skewed his priorities might be at present, the recent memory of when she'd last failed to confide in him compelled her into action.

As he broke away from the group and approached the freezers she saw her chance and teleported beside him.  
He jumped at her sudden appearance. "Kirlia?" he started "What… what's up with you"  
The little humanoid was in quite the state, eyes wide and worried and a totally frazzled look about her.  
"Kir! Kirlia, li kirli!..."  
"woah woah!" Dipper tried his best to quieten her frantic babbling "what are you trying to say?"  
Kirlia took a breath, making a weak attempt at composing herself before continuing just as incomprehensibly as before. Under normal circumstances Kirlia's words or at least condition would have caused Dipper greater concern, even Snivy had thought it in bad taste to make a quip about her appearance and rising panic. But with Dippers current skewed priorities Kirlia's garbled warnings didn't exactly provoke the desired reaction.  
"Look, I'm sorry if this place is still freaking you out," he began in a weak attempt to sound comforting "if you're not doing so well I've already picked up a new pokéball and you can…"  
"Kirl!" his Pokémon cut him off shaking her head in an uncharacteristically exasperated fashion.  
Noctowl quietly drifted down next to her and hooted his agreement that there was cause for worry.  
Dipper slowly conceded, " _Kirlia scares easily sure, but if they both think there's something else here…"  
_ "Alright," he addressed them "If you're both sure something's up we can check around in a bit,"  
Unprepared to be diverted from his "part of the crew" efforts just yet he turned back to the freezer "just gimme a minute to get some ice and…"  
But it was hard to wilfully ignore the possibility of imminent danger while it's staring you in the face!

Dipper gaped, almost completely paralyzed with fear and shock as his mind worked itself into a frenzy trying to rationalize the vision before him.  
Inside the huge freezer hovered a creature unlike anything he'd assumed could exist.  
It certainly wasn't a Pokémon! It was… what was it? A brain? A floating… glowing brain?  
But it had tendrils everywhere and staring veiny eyes and teeth and… it was looking straight at…  
Dipper screamed, he semi-registered Kirlia's high pitched shriek beside him before she telekinetically slammed the freezer door on the abominable apparition hard enough to crack it's glass frame.  
Dipper shook his head, trying to restore coherent thought to it to little avail!  
"What was that!?" he managed to whisper to his dumbfounded friends staring round at them.  
Snivy responded with an uncertain "Sniv" and shook his head, his cool demeanour conspicuously unhinged.  
Kirlia stood rooted to the spot, trembling like a leaf and in no state to answer, even Noctowl's usual unflappable appearance seemed to have been shaken slightly.  
After a moment Dipper reached for the door handle again with a trembling hand. Snivy and Noctowl readied themselves to attack whatever might be revealed.  
Steeling himself Dipper threw open the door only to find whatever that thing was had vanished!  
Dipper turned to Giant owl by his side who was scanning the area with focused glowing eyes, turning his head almost a full 360˚.  
The young trainer recognized Noctowl to be using the move Foresight, extending his already exceptional vision with what psychic power he possessed to try to detect the apparitions position or possibly ascertain it's nature or origin.  
He waited apprehensively for his Pokémon to complete his search but before he could get an answer out of him, unwanted company came there way.

"Thought I heard a lady screamin back here!" Dipper's stomach flipped as he turned to see every teenager in the place had come to see what was up.  
"You freakin out kid?" Nate joked, making the jumpy preteen sweat profusely.  
"Uh… no! no, nothing's going on here" he began trying with all his limited willpower to act casual.  
"Then what's all this about" Robbie commented, noting the Freezer door which looked ready to fall off its hinges and the quivering little Pokémon at Dipper's side.  
"Um… nothing, Kirlia thought she saw something…" he blathered, provoking a disbelieving "Sniv!" from his serpentine partner.  
Dipper's excuse died on his lips, he instead tried diverting the groups attention.  
"Hey look!" he pointed past the gaggle of teens at an old arcade dance game in a far corner "Dancey-pants revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!"  
To his relief that did the trick as the whole group was drawn to the old machine almost immediately!  
 _"I'd better follow so no one'll get suspicious,"_ he thought _"but what about…"  
_ "Noctowl," his Pokémon turned to him "I'll be over there, let me know if you find anything okay"  
If his Pokémon had any complaint's at the young trainer's refusal to take action himself, he didn't share them, as usual. Noctowl merely nodded and continued his psychic search.  
He then knelt down next to Kirlia "don't worry, Noctowl's on it," he said gently, doing his best to reassure his panic-stricken little friend.  
"Here," he produced his new Pokéball "just take a good rest and try to calm down, alright, everything's going to be fine." With a short flash of light Kirlia disappeared into the ball, leaving Dipper to half-heartedly join the others, trying to convince himself that everything was indeed going to be fine.

* * *

 **Not to worry! Part 2 shouldn't take another 3 months to come out!  
** **My major reason for deciding to adapt The Inconveniencing after all is that it suddenly dawned on me that the Pokemon characters in this are effectively my oc's.  
** **So I'd better put more effort into them, their personalities and impact on the story and other characters if my idea is to warrant existing at all!  
With their Pokeballs destroyed there was a reason for them to be around and Dipper's actions in The Inconveniencing could generate some form of conflict for them to contribute to.  
Although if I'm being honest, the hardest part of all this was trying to write Dipper's infatuated jargon at the beginning!**


	5. The Inconveniencing (part 2)

**Gravity falls - The Inconveniencing part 2 (Pokemon)**

 **Author's ramblings**

 **With any luck I won't need to split an episode into two separate chapters again, for a while anyway.**  
 **Maybe if and when I get onto the real heavy chapters.**  
 **Also what is going on!?  
I'm sure I started doing this under the pretense that I'd be a fun bit of nothing I could do in my spare time and suddenly here's a 16,000 word... thing that took 5 whole months to finish!**  
 **Well... no going back now!**  
 **Anyway, farewell Gravity falls, you had a good run and you will be missed.  
Now watch me trample upon your legacy with a bunch of clumsily composed adaptations that I appear to be taking waaaaaay too seriously!**

* * *

Dipper was not in the brightest of moods.  
While his teenage colleagues were without a care, save for Thompson as they stood gathered around an aged dance arcade game to continue his ritual humiliation, Dipper stood rigidly beside Wendy, his eyes darting nervously around the creepy abandoned Pokémart he'd foolishly got himself into.  
He stood with the others purely out of necessity to be seen to be there, while mentally jumping at every shadow, any of which could hide the unknown creature he'd borne witness to.  
 _"They said something about how people had died in this place!"_ he shuddered _"Could it be a ghost? The Pokédex had research on actual, real life ghosts! Oh man what if there are really ghosts in here!?"_

"Wow he's really terrible at this!" Wendy chuckled as Thompson frantically threw his weight around trying to match the games steps.  
Dipper just about registered the new centre of his universe was talking again and awkwardly pulled together a hasty response, "Yeah, yeah… that's… that's great…"  
Nervous and distracted, it didn't take long for his eyes to return to wandering around the Pokémart.  
Quite by chance, they fell on the group's reflection in the store window, giving him his second stomach turning shock of the night.  
All the reflections in the mirror appeared as skeletons wearing their clothes, wiry strands of hair protruding from their bare skulls.  
Dipper's entire body was gripped with fear, of what he'd seen but also what the other's might see of his reaction!  
He rubbed his eyes fiercely to try and restore sanity to his vision, which half worked.  
Their reflections had entirely vanished but it had done nothing to restore his clarity of mind.

Suddenly something stirred within his mind, barely a voice, more of a thought, _"it's not real, it's just an illusion"_.  
Dipper considered this new thought, " _whatever this thing is, is trying to make me panic?"_ The strange outside thought in his head felt like it was agreeing.  
He recognised this sensation as a psychic message and looked behind him and saw as he'd suspected, Noctowl perched some way away from him, his keen eyes focused on him. Dipper kept up the psychic link, silently conversing with Noctowl, to avoid drawing the teen's attention further, _"Do you know what's causing them?"_ he thought repeatedly, letting the question fill his mind allowing his Pokémon to pick it up.  
Another idea shortly came into his head, put there by Noctowl _"They're hiding themselves very well, but they might be some kind of ghost Pokémon"  
_ Dipper continued the subsequent train of thought, he recalled that along with data on the truly paranormal, he'd also read something about some local ghost Pokémon possessing unique and dangerous abilities.  
He would have got straight to re-familiarizing himself with that information had his train of thought not been abruptly derailed by sounds of a boisterous argument that had sprung up among the teens.

"Oh come on!," Wendy was saying to Lee and Nate "you'd only do that cos you know I could beat you both!"  
Dipper had no idea what they were arguing about but the calm yet fiery confidence his crush exuded when she'd issued that challenge was more than enough to claim his full attention regardless!  
"Well alright then," Nate responded with a grin "Here's as good a place as any! Tag team battle anyone!"  
He and Lee exchanged a loud high-five "Let's do it!"  
Wendy grinned, "You're on! So who's with me?"  
Robbie was first to take interest, although he tried not to show it "I dunno, kicking your sorry asses sounds like fun".  
Wendy rolled her eyes, "C'mon Robbie, they're already dealing with me! They need at least a fighting chance!" she smirked, goaded the two of them further.  
"Ohoho It's oooon now!" Lee shot back, "You got that right!" Nate put in matching his teammates bravado "…Although Thompson's busy or whatever so…" he gestured to Thompson, who's full concentration was still fastened on his "dancing"  
The redhead turned uncertainly to the last of the gang "…Tambry?" The girl barely looked up from her phone, merely giving a dismissive noise for an answer, "Well, was worth a shot"

Dipper's mind was racing, the chance to fight alongside Wendy and show off his skills as a trainer to everybody sounded particularly enticing buuut…  
 _"I really can't afford to be doing this! Something's seriously wrong and I need to find out what!"  
_ However just as soon as he'd made up his mind Wendy called to him "Yo Dipper!"  
He started violently "Uh…yes?"  
"Feel like helping me out here?"  
Dipper struggled for an excuse, an explanation, anything.  
"I…uh…well…any other time I'd say yes straight away but y'see.."  
"What? The kid!?" Robbie sneered incredulously "you serious Wendy?"  
"I dunno man," Lee snickered, "doesn't sound too bad to me, fighting chance and all that"  
Once again Dipper almost instantly succumbed to his wounded ego! "I guess we'll see" masking irritation with blasé confidence "I'm in!"  
"Alright!" Wendy whooped, punching her admirer playfully on the shoulder as he took his place next to her.

The two teens opposite them released their respective Pokémon.  
"Heracross, do iiiiit!" Lee hollered releasing the brawny brilliant blue stag beetle from it's capsule.  
"Get em' Skarmory!" Nate's Pokémon joined it, a fierce looking metal bird, hovering above the ground on bladed wings.  
Wendy was unfazed "man! You guys are so done!" she laughed, she released her Pokémon, a deep red ball off hair and muscle, with eyebrows aflame and a wide toothy grin materialised and took his place before her "let's rough em' up Darmanitan!"  
The fiery ape cracked his knuckles his grin shark like as he sized up his two type disadvantaged adversaries.  
Wendy's perfectly chilled demeanour had vanished flaring into something fiery enough to rival the Pokémon she commanded. Both trainer and Pokémon were on fire for battle! Dipper would have been enamoured by such passion, how in sync Wendy was with her partner…. except now that he was part of this battle he was at a loss of what to do.  
Even if Wendy had an advantage against their opponent's Pokémon, they still looked tough.  
 _"Kirlia's in no state to be in a fight right now and Snivy's at a huge type disadvantage, so that only leaves..."  
_ "Noctowl!" he called over to where his giant owl was still perched, "You're up!"  
His Pokémon didn't move, instead he only stared back at Dipper his eyes alight with an emotion Dipper had barely ever seen in his stoic companion before, Irritation, Anger even…  
Dipper accepted that such a response wasn't completely irrational, particularly at a time like this.  
He tried his best to psychically communicate with him, _"I know now's a bad time, but please, once this is over I promise we can focus 100% on working out what's going on in here"  
_ No response, Noctowl merely glared of a few seconds more, before taking to the air and landing next to Darmanitan on the battlefield, without so much as a glance at his young master.  
This small gesture was enough to make Dipper inwardly cringe.  
 _"We need to get this over with as fast as possible…"_

Lee and Nate were on the attack without hesitation, rather predictably going for Wendy's Pokémon in unison.  
Skarmory assailed him from one side swooping down towards Darmanitan to Slash at him with bladed wings, while Heracross darted left and right, using his insectoid wings to boost his speed ready to strike with Arial ace.  
Dipper instantly moved to intercept one of Wendy's attackers, "Noctowl, hit Heracross with Air slash"  
His Pokemon screeched and with a single massive wingbeat, launched his attack and himself into the air, _"At least he's still doing what I say"_ Dipper thought with little relief.  
Heracross swerved desperately, just barely managing to avoid taking what would have been a devastating hit.  
The blade of wind Noctowl had thrown cleaved clean through one of the shelves instead, making his nervous young master outwardly cringe.  
Wendy merely grinned "Alright Darmanitan, jump back & hit that Skarmory with Fire punch"  
Her Pokémon did so, dodging capably out of Skarmory's path as his bladed wing's scythed the air, the instantly pushed forward, leaping into the air with fist ablaze giving his target a crushing right-hook full of flames on his way past.  
Wendy whooped at her partner's success and instantly pressed her attack.  
"Alright! Give one to Heracross too! Flame charge!"  
Darmanitan's body emitted a fiery aura as he charged, picking up speed.  
"Woah dude! Watch yourself!" Lee shouted to his burly bug, Heracross barely had time to brace himself before Darmanitan powered into him with his super effective shoulder tackle, however he managed to stay on his feet and hold his ground.  
"Now Counter" Heracross did so, pushing forward before Wendy or her partner could react and returning the damage he'd dealt with a vengeful uppercut from his horn. Darmanitan was thrown back and crashed heavily into another row of shelves which promptly buckled on impact, strewing damaged merchandise everywhere.

Another wince from Dipper, "Uh shouldn't we be careful not to wreck the store or something?" he ventured _"especially with who knows what slinking around in it"_.  
"C'mon kid, don't tell us you want us to go easy on you?" his teenage adversaries responded.  
To his dismay, Wendy shared that sentiment "Yeah dude, we've been tearin' this place apart since we got here, no one's gonna come in here and care some stuffs been busted, no-ones been here but us"  
 _"I'm not so sure of that anymore"_ Dipper thought, his nerves on tenterhooks again.  
"Besides I'm not gonna go easy on those two for anything!"  
In spite of his anxiety it was all Dipper could do to stifle a besotted sigh, it was a fool's errand to try and tame the young woman's fighting spirit.  
"C'mon Darmanitan! Shake it off and give em some more!"  
"Oh no you don't!" Lee shot back "Heracross use Seismic toss on Darmanitan!"  
Heracross was upon Darmanitan and had heaved him into the air with his horn before he had a chance to get up.  
Nate joined in the attack ordering Skarmory to attack Noctowl with Steel wing.  
With the battle resumed full force Dipper resigned himself to keep fighting. "Noctowl dodge it!"  
Dipper's partner chose his moment carefully and climbed swiftly with one beat of his wings as Skarmory drew near, the bladed bird's charge sailing straight under him, "Now use Confusion on Heracross"  
Noctowl, keeping up his momentum, flipped around in mid-air to face his insectoid opponent and levitated him into the air, still holding Darmanitan who was able to squirm free of his surprised grasp.  
Dipper saw Skarmory wheeling around for another assault and wasted no time, "Now throw him at Skarmory!"  
It worked perfectly, on Noctowl's command Heracross collided with his oncoming ally and they were both knocked out of the air.  
"Sweet! Thanks for that dude!" Wendy cheered, flashing her pint sized devotee an encouraging smile.  
Her approval was all the encouragement he needed, in his mind they'd as good as won already and he returned to the battle at hand with renewed vigour!

However before either could get much work done Skarmory had untangled himself from Heracross, scrambled to his feet and let out a horrifically grating screech at the advancing Pokémon, his Metal sound attack an earbleeding combination of harsh avian squawk and the metal blades of his wings grating together at great speed.  
Noctowl froze in his tracks shaking his head violently, hooting with discomfort.  
Dipper realized the din must be doing a violent number on his friend's naturally good hearing.  
So Wendy took the initiative instead "Darmanitan get out of the way and shut Skarmory up with Hammer arm"  
Her command reached her primate partner over the noise and avoiding the advancing Heracross by leaping up onto another row of shelves, he bore down on the cacophonic bird.  
Before Skarmory could turn to defend himself Darmanitan launched a jumping attack on him, slamming both fists down upon him as he leaped from his shelf.  
The dreadful noise ceased, Noctowl shook the ringing sensation from his head.  
"Noctowl! Look out! Hit Heracross with Air slash!" Heracross was charging full-pelt toward Noctowl, committed to landing a hit before he could recover, but unfortunately for him Noctowl's response came quickly.  
"Woah dude! Endure!" Heracross braced himself as best he could, he was already too close and going too fast to alter course in time and the 4x super-effective attack struck him dead on.  
Somehow he was about able to save himself and succeeded in staying on his feet. But not by much.  
Both teammates cheered at the successful strike, "You got this dude!" Wendy applauded, "I'll keep Nate busy for you!"  
Dipper nodded eyes fixed on his vulnerable opponent, "Let's finish this off Noctowl!"

Heracross took to the air with visible effort, his wings humming faintly yet steadily to meet Noctowl in the air.  
The two circled each other briefly before their trainer's commands started coming thick and fast.  
Heracross attempted to dive bomb Noctowl but his attack was avoided with little effort.  
Noctowl sent another Air Slash hurtling after him but with a little more effort Heracross managed to dodge away from it.  
The blue bruiser began to strafe his way closer to Noctowl looking to strike with Arial ace.  
"Noctowl, stop him with Confusion!"  
Noctowl did so, telekinetically forcing his assailant away, who managed to catch himself and stay airborne but rendered himself open to a counter attack.  
Dipper smiled, _"after the hit he's taken we can finish him off no problem! Well then, why not show Wendy the fruits of our training"  
_ "Alright! Finish him off with Shadow ball!"  
He thought he saw a dubious expression cross his Pokémon's face for a second but regardless Noctowl did as instructed.  
Gathering the darkness and negativity of the surrounding area he prepared to launch the unperfected finishing move.

Predictably enough something went wrong.  
Noctowl's attempt to channel the dark energy of the surrounding area resulted in an unprecedented surge of power.  
The darkness he'd tapped into was surrounding him, roiling and crackling out of his control.  
Dipper and the older spectators looked on in varying degrees of concern.  
The fearsome murk around about him was sufficient to make even Noctowl loose his cool, he did the only think he could think to do and hastily attempted to launch his attack.  
Only to have his haste diffuse the impressive lightshow as his attack dissipated feebly and was batted away by a quick swipe from his target's horn.  
Dipper blinked in shock.  
 _"What just happened!?"_

His brain instantly began filling itself with frightening theories as to what could possibly have caused such a surge of dark power, although not for long as Heracross wasted no time in barrelling into Noctowl tackling him straight into an ancient display spreading dusty merchandise and ruffled feathers everywhere.  
The group remained silent for a moment before almost every one of them erupted into laughter, some relieved, some vitriolic, some a bit of both.  
Snivy's exasperated groans weren't helping either.  
"What was that!?" Robbie remarked, sneering amusement painted all over his grungy face.  
"Yeah dude!" Lee joined in, albeit less vitriolic, more relieved "I can believe we're still in this right now!"  
"Yo, Dipper, what happened there?"  
Through the panic and embarrassment, Dipper as usual paid the most heed to Wendy's voice which registered part actual concern, but equal part annoyance and disappointment at the admittedly ludicrous performance.  
Heracross had been practically marked for death, any decisive hit would have done and Dipper had gone and bungled his final victorious flourish in spectacular fashion.  
"I… I… ah" he sputtered weakly averting his eyes, "I dunno, s-something must have …like caused…" the others weren't hearing it.  
"Hey Wendy, you regretting the whole fighting chance thing yet?" Robbie scoffed "Hey, I guess that's what you get for buddying up with a nine year old!"  
Dipper couldn't help it, he snapped back at the detestable teenager. "I'm not a nine year old! I'm thirteen! Technically a teen!"

Dipper's outburst was cut short, the entire store darkened almost instantly.  
The group barely had time to utter their confusion before confusion turned to terror.  
Tambry vanished right in front of their eyes! Or less vanished, more dissipated into a cloud of gas!  
Everyone looked around fervently for any indication of where she could have gone.  
An old television set high on a wall mounted shelf suddenly crackled to life of it's own accord, catching their attention.  
A terrified Tambry was displayed onscreen, or maybe in the screen!  
She was hammering her fist against the glass wall before her, her mouth contorted into a bewildered scream.  
All eyes stared at the TV trying to comprehend what had just happened in front of them until they were diverted to a commotion back at the arcade game.  
Thompson had been transfixed on his game the entire time the battle and even as the abduction had taken place, at least until he too was whisked from reality and into the very arcade game he'd been playing!

"Oh my gosh! Tambry!? Thompson!" Wendy cried in shock at her friend's fate.  
"Forget em! Let's go!" Robbie howled, pointing panic-stricken at the doors to the store, which responded by slamming themselves shut.  
Whatever illusion weaving powers were in play here, they weren't planning on letting them go easily.  
Dipper retrieved his Pokedex from his jacket and hastily searched for the entry's that had come to mind before.  
He looked to Noctowl beseechingly as he searched, "Noctowl! I need you to keep trying to find what's causing this! Please!"  
Dipper's long-suffering avian ally merely hooted dutifully, any ill feeling he may had borne towards his trainer had apparently been instantly banished in the face of danger.  
"Snivy! Snivy!" his snappy serpent had evidently did not wish to let his trainer off the hook.  
Dipper frowned as Snivy's angry yammering continued, _"He's probably right,"_ He conceded, still poring over the Pokedex _"I should have been doing this before everything went crazy!"_

He looked up in time to see Lee's Heracross charge at the doors, trying to ram them open, only to be sent flying back as if hit by a truck and dissipate into thin air like Tambry and Thompson had, eliciting more sounds of abject panic from the shrinking gaggle of adolescents.  
"Guys hold on!" He called out to the teens, in case they were about to try something even more crazy to escape, "Whatever's doing this must have some sort of reason. If we can just work out what it is maybe they'll let us out of here?"  
"Yeah that sure makes a lot of sense!" Robbie shot scathingly at Dipper.  
Wendy once again came to her young admirer's defence "C'mon guys, maybe he's got a point?" she ventured.  
"Oh sure! I'm sure whatever did this just wants to talk about it's feelings!" a distraught Lee interjected, gesturing to where his Pokémon had dissaperated.  
Lee however, was soon to join him as he was lifted bodily into the air by an unseen force, his limbs flailing wildly until they dissolved with the rest of him!  
The few remaining teens screamed at the loss of yet another of their number.  
"Okay! I'm with you kid," an incessantly sweating Nate conceded "100 percent!"

"Welcome!"  
A deep otherworldly voice echoed from somewhere behind the group. It's source was a viscous haze of a dark gas-like substance, not dissimilar to what had surrounded Noctowl while he was trying to pull off his Shadow ball.  
But this time it was surrounding Mabel, suspended in mid-air with dark pupil less eyes fixed on the party.  
Dipper gasped aloud, "They got Mabel!"  
"Welcome to your graves young trespassers!" whatever malevolent force had Mabel in it's clutches appeared to be speaking through her.  
Out of nowhere the voice began laughing and made Mabel's comatose body do a sporadic jig in mid-air.  
"W-we're super sorry for hanging out in your store" Wendy sputtered to the strange entity.  
"Yeah," Dipper was quick to join in the "Beg for forgiveness" plan "Can we just go now and leave forever?"  
To his surprise his sister's possessor seemed to genuinely think about it, then to his greater surprise it said "…Well ok, you're free to go". The doors swung open on it's word, leaving the few who were left utterly baffled.  
"But before you go…" the spirit continued, to Dipper's even greater surprise it pointed out a nearby display of what looked like repulsive, decade old pink sausages!  
"Slowpoke tails are now half off! I know it might sound crazy, but you gotta try these things!" it's menacing voice declared with glee.

Nate and Robbie weren't listening however, they were making a break for the open doors.  
But their path and screams were cut off as the the doors slammed shut on them once again!  
"Just kidding!" the spirit roared maliciously.  
Dipper couldn't resist an incredulous frown, " _Whatever this thing is it's enjoying itself a bit too much!"_.  
"Just let us outta here man!" Nate yelled in fear-filled frustration.  
He turned wildly to his Pokémon, "Skarmory! Use Metal sound on that thing!".  
Dipper and Wendy protested loudly but Skarmory leapt into action.  
" _He's completely snapped!"_ Dipper's mind was screaming _"He's just gonna attack my sister like that!?"_  
Before anyone could intervene however, the spirit did, responding with a callous "I don't like your tone"  
Within an instant dark viscous smoke billowed out from Mabel, enveloping trainer and Pokémon and melting both into noxious gas in an instant.  
A stray Pokeball from the stores merchandise floated towards the levitating girl, held in the same black aura.  
The gaseous substance that was Nate and Skarmory was drawn into the capsule which snapped shut, sealing them within.  
The spirit cackled "Now that is just too satisfying!" It casually tossed the tiny prison back into the mess the store had become.  
"And now…," it proclaimed dramatically raising it's vessel's arms and causing her eyes to glow with unholy light "It begins!"

At it's command the very ground felt like it moved under Dipper's feet.  
He looked around realising that he and everything else in the store was floating towards the ceiling.  
While he was still screaming in surprise he had the wind knocked out of him as he landed on a hard surface.  
Scrambling to his feet, he realized in disbelief that he was on the ceiling as the entire store had effectively flipped!  
The sudden change of gravity sent Noctowl falling straight out of the air along with all manner of other objects.  
Dipper narrowly dodged Tambry's TV prison as it came crashing down along with the freezers and shelves and arcade games and everything else that hadn't been secured to the floor!  
"Welcome to your home for all eternity!" The apparition proclaimed to the remaining terrified teens.  
With a gesture it whipped the store's scattered merchandise into a frenzy, Sending potions and pokéballs and the like flying everywhere!  
"Dipper what do we do!?" a desperate cry sounded over the chaos.  
Dipper turned to see his crush staring at him, her last hope of escaping the situation alive.  
As much effort as it took to divert his attention away from her face, Dipper noticed danger approaching fast. "Duck!" he screamed, instinctively grabbing the much larger girl's shoulder and yanking her out of the path of a heavy vending machine flying straight at them.  
Noctowl however was not so lucky. Having just managed to shamble to his feet he looked up in time to be nailed squarely in the face by the massive projectile and he dropped like a stone!  
"NOCTOWL!" Dipper lamented reaching out for his dazed partner.  
"In there!" he heard Wendy's voice call out again, she was pointing to an overturned storage cabinet a few feet away.  
Dipper hesitated for a moment, _"Wait… what about…?"_  
"Sniv!" Dipper turned to see his serpentine companion running towards them, ducking and diving out of the path of fallen merchandise.  
Dipper let out the slightest of relieved sighs at the sight and after recalling Noctowl back to his new pokéball, quickly dived into the cabinet along with Snivy and Wendy, slamming the door shut behind them.

In the relative security of their hidey-hole the three fought to catch their breath.  
Wendy was first to exclaim, "What do they want from us!?"  
"Revenge I guess!?" Dipper replied while frantically continuing to scour his hefty pokédex.  
"What did we do wrong!?"  
"Alright, let's try to figure out the pattern here" Dipper muttered more to himself than his apprehensive audience.  
" _If that thing really is a real life vengeful ghost thing, that'll be the first thing we'll need to know to try to reason with it_ " he surmised.  
Skirting over the Pokédex's information on such spirits, he set his brain to work.  
"Tambry was texting… Thompson was playing a videogame… Lee was being sarcastic…," He relented "Ugh! This doesn't make any sense!" he lowered his face into his arms in silent frustration.  
"Yeah!" Wendy agreed beside him, "I mean those are all just normal teenage things"  
Dipper instantly looked up "Wendy… say that last part again"  
"Normal teenage things?" she repeated quizzically.  
Dipper's eyes widened "Of course!" he gasped " _could it be possible that whatever this thing is has something against teenagers? Wait! There's always the second possibility!"_ Dipper hastily typed a command into his dex bringing up another entry and began skim reading it.  
" _Abnormal ghost type Pokémon – specimen's known to possess the ability to create realistic illusions for the purpose of deceiving and tormenting victims – In large groups they are capable weaving together a vast network of illusions – prefer to use their abilities to keep themselves hidden – akin to the urban myths of poltergeists - naturally mischievous and extremely dangerous…"  
_ Dipper looked up from the archaic screen, his mind connecting the dots as fast as it was able _.  
"Could all this be an illusion!? It'd explain their ability to hide from Noctowl, maybe…could that explain some of it's more… odd antics?" _recalling the spirit's spontaneous mid-air jig and constant goading.  
 _"…Just a bunch of ghost Pokémon toying with us…? If that's the case who knows what they could want to do with us!"  
_ He scoured the passage desperately a second time and something caught his eye.  
" _This is it! - Even in large numbers the illusions they can sustain are limited – if their powers are used too excessively it is possible for them to be exposed"_

"I have an idea" he announced. Fumbling in his jacket pocket he retrieved one of his new pokéballs and released one quivering little humanoid into the small space of the cabinet.  
Kirlia looked around the enclosed space feverishly, "Lia…?" she managed to squeak inquisitively.  
Dipper groaned inwardly, _"looks like she's still kinda shaken up"_ he observed with concern _"I don't want to bring her into this again but what other options do we have?"_ "  
Kirlia," he said gently and she turned to face him.  
He swallowed hard "…take a look outside" Kirlia hesitantly nodded.  
At such close proximity Dipper could feel the sensation of Kirlia's mind reaching out, tentatively but curiously, trying to gain an image of the chaos outside.  
Her eyes widened and she audibly gasped at what she found.  
The young trainer did his best to shift himself to face her in the cramped conditions.  
"Hey, look at me" he told her as calmly as he could manage, which wasn't very. Kirlia did so.  
"Things have gotten pretty bad out there, and it's kinda my fault. But I have two ideas about what could be causing this and I need your help. I need you to keep looking out there and if anything shows itself, you've gotta tell me straight away" the little Pokémon audibly gulped, then nodded again.  
Dipper's eyes remained locked with his Pokémon's as a pang of guilt sprung into his mind.  
 _"It is kinda my fault…"_ he admitted with an unhappy sigh _"If I'd listened and done something, things might not have gotten so desperate. Maybe we could have even stopped it… Kirlia and the others have been with me for years. Since I first became a trainer. They're all my friends… I shouldn't have just waved them off like I did, and for what? Trying to look good in front of someone I've known for a couple of weeks? They should be worth more to me than that!"  
_ Looking into his dear friends wavering rose coloured eyes, remorse suddenly caught up with the boy.  
He didn't move until after a moment Kirlia's expression changed.  
"Kirl" she uttered appreciatively, then her eyes hardened as she put on her best brave face for her trainer.  
Had she heard his thoughts about them? Or simply picked up on his remorseful emotions? It didn't matter.  
Dipper allowed himself a relieved smile. "Thanks"

"So… you have a plan?" the voice of the uncertain redhead next to them sounded. "Snivy?" his partner chimed in.  
"Sort of," Dipper replied, "If that ghost is what I think it is, I have an idea of how to reason with it"  
"And if it isn't?"  
"If it isn't then I don't really have a plan!" he confessed to varied responses of incredulity "Stay here, I'm going out there. Keep Kirlia out of sight!"  
With that he pushed open the cabinet door and ventured into the store where chaos still reigned, before Wendy or his Pokemon could stop him.  
He could here all three of the cabinet's occupant's exclaiming and protesting behind him but he didn't look back, keeping low to the ground to avoid the wild flying debris he approached Mabel and her possessor.  
When he was close enough he yelled to get the poltergeist's attention, "Hey ghost!"  
Mabel turned ominously to face him. Dipper cringed in fright as the dark cloud around his sister enveloped him also, it's grip strong enough to lift him off the ground. But he stifled his fear and continued.  
"I've got something to tell you!"  
" _I hope this works"  
_ "I'm not a teenager!" he roared wth all the conviction he could manage.  
To his ultimate surprise the apparition paused.  
After a moment's tense silence it spoke again, in an unexpectedly jovial manner "Oh, well why didn't you say so?"  
Mabel fell out of the air as the spirit vacated her body, the intangible smoky aura roiling in the air above her until it formed into two separate silhouettes.  
Dipper blinked in surprise as their forms became clearer, revealing that the spirits plaguing them appeared to be the ghosts of an amiable couple of pensioners…  
He noticed they both wore name tags and aprons suggesting that in life they'd worked at this very pokémart.

"How old did you say you were?" the old man of the pair asked.  
Dipper couldn't help but pause for a moment, but only a moment, after all how important was keeping up the pretense that the age gap between him and Wendy was a year less than it really was, compared to everyone making it out of this deathtrap alive?  
But it still hurt on it's way out and he was still all too aware of his older sweetheart watching the supernatural exchange from her shelter.  
"I'm twelve," he admitted "technically not a teen".  
"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" Ma ghost explained.  
"Yes, always sassafrassin' our customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectfully short pants!" Pa agreed "So we decided to up and ban them. But they retaliated with this new-fangled rap music!"  
Ma gave a comically exaggerated shudder at the memory "The lyrics, they were so… hateful!" she squawked "It was so shocking we were stricken down with double heart attacks!"  
Despite staring down a pair of geriatric ghosts, Dipper could just barely hide his incredulity at the plausibility of the old crone's claim.  
"And that's why we hate teenagers so much. Don't we honey" Ma's sudden shift in tone only served to increase his utter bemusement.  
 _"These two are what's causing all this!?"  
_ Regardless it hardly mattered, assuming the two cantankerous spirits were what they appeared to be, they could be reasoned with and until such time as Kirlia finds otherwise that was all Dipper could do.  
"But, they're my friends," "is there any way I can… y'know… help them?"  
"Well there is one thing, Pa ghost suddenly grinned worryingly "do you know any funny little dances?"  
Dipper frowned, he wasn't sure if he liked the face that old man was pulling and then of course there was the fact that he did indeed know a "funny little dance" and it was about the worst direction supernatural negotiations could possibly go for him!  
He looked behind him towards the upturned cabinet, he could just about see Snivy and more mortifyingly, Wendy, peeking out, observing the proceeding's intently.

"….Is there anything else I can…"  
"NOOOOO!" The spirit's reaction was jarring. Dark energy flared from his ethereal form his silhouette rowing massively in size until it towered over the boy. His eyes had become a horrifying red and his mouth a menacing row of ravenous teeth!  
"Okay! Okay! Alright!" Dipper sputtered hurriedly and in a desperate attempt to calm the spirit's intimidating display he divulged the secrets of his 3 year old self!  
"Well… I do know… **the lamby dance** " he grimaced visibly.  
 _"surely there has to be a way around this?"  
_ "…But I can't really do it without a Mareep costume so…" he began hopefully.  
But the ghost was having none of it.  
Before he could even finish dark energy swirled around him again, enveloping him all the way up to his neck and within a few seconds, Dipper was standing in stunned silence in full fluffy Mareep garb, complete with a tail dangling behind him, multiple inches of fluff around his torso and a huge fluffy hood over his head.  
"….well…. there it is…"

Still unwilling to commit to the lamby dance, Dipper just stood there for a minute, a pair of crotchety old ghosts leering down expectantly at him, wracking his brain for any way around this situation.  
For one he didn't believe the fossil's story for a second.  
A between the implausibility of their claims, the outright gleeful nature in which they had set upon their prey and now he was sure their only desire was to humiliate him as thoroughly as possible… the whole situation felt much more like…  
Dipper couldn't finish his theory as his head was suddenly filled with a furious desperate throbbing sensation.  
Kirlia was trying to communicate?  
Her alarm and urgency were coming through strongly through her psychic link alone, Dipper was forced to close his eyes against the muddled ache it was inflicting.  
He willed his partner to calm down as hard as he could.  
After a moment she seemed to respond and the pain began to subside.  
Instead Dipper's vision began to blur slightly, shapes and colours shifting in and out of focus as Kirlia began trying to project what she could see into her trainer's brain.  
When his vision focused again it revealed what he had feared.  
In the place of Ma and Pa, a mass of roiling purple smoke filled the space before him, gaseous shapes with malicious eyes and sneering grins staring at him from within it.  
Ghost Pokémon. Gastly, Haunter, and posing as Pa, was a Gengar, his piercing eyes and toothy smile he'd seen fit to intimidate Dipper with seconds before now gleamed more wickedly than all his brethren combined!  
Dipper's pupils shrank to little more than pinpricks at the wave of malicious faces before him.  
 _"They were Pokémon all along! What are we supposed to do now! There gonna keep us trapped here! Toying with us for all eternity just because they feel like it!"  
_

The malevolent cloud noticed Dipper's reaction, but past that they didn't seem to care that they'd been spotted. They were in control.  
They simply continued to glare down at the terrified boy in a Mareep suit before them.  
Dipper could hear a ripple of wicked cackling from within the crowd of poltergeists, as they eagerly awaited his humiliating performance.  
But then, without warning the noxious cloud was parted by a whirling rush of leaves. Snivy's signature projectile.  
Dipper turned to see Snivy running to his side and Wendy joining him, pokéball in hand.  
"Sniv! Snivy!" Dipper's little partner shouted, defiantly standing between the ghostly swarm and his trainer.  
"What he said!" Wendy agreed "you leave him alone!"

"Wendy! You guys can see them!?"  
"Yeah!" She gave her jumpy junior her best brave face "You said you didn't have a plan if something like this happened right!"  
"N-not really no…"  
"Alright then, s'just given the circumstances me and Snivy both figured that beating the crap outta them is a pretty solid plan B!"  
"Uuuuh…I guess…"  
Dipper glanced back at their hiding place, _"Kirlia must be using her telepathy on them too. What was it that suddenly made her able to see them?"  
_ He glanced down at his now fat, fluffy body _"…I guess this costume was one illusion too many for them to sustain?"_ He mused. _  
"I guess now that we can actually see them fighting them off is our best chance... But can we even take em!? If Kirlia's going to keep this up she's gonna need all her concentration. If we're actually gonna fight these guys, I need to keep her out of it. …_ but then, Noctowl been knocked up pretty badly so that potentially only leaves Snivy who's at a big disadvantage to posion type Pokémon…"  
Fortunately Wendy was good enough to take charge and summoned a Pokémon of her own.  
An deep orange, deceptively cute creature with an impressive lightning bolt shaped tail.  
"Raichu! Fry em with Your Discharge attack!"  
It took a moment for Kirlia to connect with Raichu as well but after a second of confusion the rotund rodent had his game face on.  
Raichu's body began to crackle with electrical build-up. The cloud of Pokémon swooped towards him, inciting him to leap forward into their midst releasing all his pent up energy in a burst of golden light.  
The explosion of electricity scattered the gaseous ghosts in a shower of bolts.

"YES!" Wendy punched the air at her friend's success!  
 _"Okay! We're suddenly doing this!"_ Dipper thought, just barely keeping the panic down! He had to focus!  
" _Snivy may not be able to do much against Poison and ghost types, but we have a good shot at making them scatter, I reckon that's our best bet."  
_ "Snivy use Leaf tornado! We're gonna blow this gross gas away!"  
"Sni!" Snivy gave a tiny salute before spinning on the spot at lightning speed, whipping up a whirlwind of leaves around him which grew in power until it lifted him into the air still spinning.  
As Dipper had hoped the gaseous Pokémon assailing them were lightweight enough to be caught in the forceful wind.  
Many of the ghosts Raichu had disrupted were soon struggling to resist being buffeted about by the spiralling air current, some had already been blown away entirely, flying around the room trailing wisps of black smoke with looks of utter confusion on their faces.  
 _"This is actually working!"_ Dipper could barely believe it " _But we have to keep this up!"  
_ "Wendy! Now's your chance!" he shouted "Hit em again!"  
Wendy would have pressed their advantage right away, but she couldn't help it! The sight of a little boy barking orders dressed as a cute little Mareep was too much!  
Dipper blushed furiously "Sorry man!" she snickered apologetically before forcing her attention away from her admirer's adorable fluffiness and back to the fight at hand "Raichu! Hit them with a Thunderbolt!"  
However before Wendy's Pokémon could even begin to prepare his next assault, the Gengar in their midst took action, retching up a noxious wad of deathly black sludge.  
The Sludge bomb hit the ground between Snivy and Raichu and detonated into a literal explosion of putrid ooze with enough force as to blow them both off their feet, cancelling Snivy's tornado as it flung him through the air!

The attack dissipated in a cloud of sticky black smoke and the ghosts were upon the group before it had even cleared!  
"Snivy!" Dipper hurried to his downed Pokémon, nearly tripping over his new tail while he was about it.  
"Woah dude!" Wendy exclaimed as the mass of ghosts swarmed them again, she reached for another Pokeball on her belt, "Darmanitan! Get out here and give us a hand!"  
The musclebound furball exploded from his capsule with a vengeance. "Fire Punch!"  
If Darmanitan's intangible targets couldn't be effected by a simple punch the intense fire surrounding them ought to do the job just fine and the ghosts quickly shied back as Darmanitan lunged at them, swinging both fists wreathed in flames, at anything that dared to get close.  
Dipper picked his partner up off the ground, he waved him off with a grumbling "Sni"  
Dipper couldn't help but smile out of sheer relief, it seemed his friend had escaped the supereffective attack winded but otherwise unscathed.  
"C'mon buddy," he urged "we've gotta help…"  
But when the pair turned back towards the fray a terrible new development met their eyes. The Ghost Pokemon were… fading?  
"Kirlia…" he gasped " _She can't extend her psychic powers to 5 different people at once! When Darmanitan joined in it must have become too much for her to handle!"_  
"Dipper what's happening!" Wendy shouted, panic rising as her Pokémon were forced to launch attacks almost completely at random, in a vain attempt to ward off their barely visible assailants.  
Dipper almost gave an equally panicked answer, but managed to silence himself.  
He couldn't risk revealing Kirlia to them, that'd only make things even more dire.  
Wendy's Pokémon were flagging dangerously, blows rained down on them from enemies they couldn't see!

Through the shifting haze of translucent poltergeists, Gengar's looming visage suddenly appeared for all to see.  
Toothy grin twisted into a sadistic cackle and soul piercing red eyes glaring mockingly down upon his squirming playthings.  
The effect of his Mean Look was instant, Dipper's breath caught in his throat, it felt as if his entire body had numbed under Gengar's gaze. He was frozen in place, reduced to staring at the terrifying apparition before him.  
Gengar seized the opportunity, effortlessly generating a large Shadow Ball of his own. He aimed it at Wendy's Pokémon, yet all the while he made sure to keep his eyes locked on Dipper's, as if taunting him for his powerless to stop him.  
Dipper remained frozen, he assumed the others were in a similar state as no attempts were made to stop Gengar's attack.  
 _"We can't keep this up! We need more help but…"  
_ It took all of Dipper's will power simple to gain control of a single shaking hand, reach into his jacket and clasp his fingers around his other Pokéball.  
" _…can Notowl even still fight?"_ Dipper's indecision was cut short however as Gengar fired off his attack his decision was made for him, a blinding plume of white light erupting from the capsule in his hand of it's own accord.  
The projectile was deflected harmlessly by a pair of huge wings as Noctowl materialised between Gengar and Wendy's team.

Dipper blinked.  
now that he could once more think clearly, he had several questions.  
What on earth was it that allowed Normal types complete immunity to ghost type attacks?  
How could Noctowl have known what to do? How is he still able and willing to fight?  
But frankly Noctowl had no time for that sort of thing and instantly fought back.  
He sent an Air slash rushing in Gengar's direction which sent him scuttling back into the cover of the shadows.  
"Whew! Thanks Dipper!" he vaguely heard Wendy call to him.  
Her voice snapped him to attention again but he didn't respond setting his mind on turning the tables while they could.  
"Noctowl use Foresight! We can't lose sight of them!" Noctowl turned to acknowledge his trainer.  
In spite of the situation Dipper noticed his typically serious Pokémon's eyes widen slightly at the sight of him.  
A faint hoot-like chuckle escape his beak. Although he only took a fraction of a second before he instantly got back to business.  
Dipper glanced down at his fluffy costume, his face turning beet red once again. " _Really!?"_

Noctowl's Foresight worked like a charm, under his piercing gaze the shifting mass of ghoulish faces quickly slipped back into focus again.  
Wendy's team went at them with a vengeance, while Dipper tool the opportunity to scramble away from the action.  
His destination was a nearby shelf that had been toppled over, scattering items all over the floor.  
He hurriedly snatched up as many bottles as he could lay his hands on, potions of various strengths, and status restoring items of diverse function, they'd need all the advantage they could salvage in this situation.  
His endeavors were halted abruptly as a pair of Gastly materialised right in front of his face.  
He let out an unflattering squeal and dropped his armful of items as he stumbled back.  
Alerted by his trainer's girlish screaming Snivy raced over to him and blocked the two gaseous blobs.  
He instinctively swung his tail at the closest one, his physical attack surprisingly succeeded in sending his target flying, without missing a beat or reasoning why he followed up by striking the second one in the midst of a show-offy backflip.  
"Thanks buddy!" Dipper gasped, still catching his breath hastily gathering up the items again.

He glanced over to where Wendy, her Pokémon and Noctowl were still fighting, just in time to see Darmanitan surprise attacked by a Haunter who's Lick attack caught him right across the face, disgust and the tongues numbing effect paralyzed him in place.  
"Wendy use this!" Dipper shouted, hurrying over to her and tossing a Paralyze heal her way.  
She caught it and sprayed it on her crippled friend. "Thanks man" she smiled.  
Once Dipper was at Wendy's side again he dumped his armload of items on the floor, and both he and Wendy sprayed some potions on their Pokémon, revitalising them once again.  
"Noctowl's Foresight has made these things vulnerable to physical attacks" Dipper informed her, inciting a smirk to rival the famous Snivy's!  
"Sweet! Darmanitan, Raichu! Go nuts! Use Fire punch and Iron tail!"

Despite her zeal, both trainers made sure to keep close to their stockpile of items, Wendy's more physical oriented strategy benefited greatly from the boost Foresight gave them. Raichu's tail possessed impressive reach, literally scything through her air to force the ghosts back, And Darmanitan's flailing fists of fire we're more than sufficient to beat off any that managed to slink too close.  
The items proved to be the perfect advantage against their strategy of inflicting crippling status conditions, a quick use of an antidote or awakening putting an end to most of the machinations their opponents attempted.  
After a while the cloud of ghost Pokémon looked to be thinning out, some may have slithered back into hiding after taking a hit and the rest were tentative about getting too close as between them the group was well covered from all sides, and the odd projectile from Noctowl or Raichu was sufficient to scatter their ranks.

"Whoo! Your move Gengar!" Wendy hollered enthusiastically.  
Dipper blinked, "…Wendy, where is Gengar?"  
"…um?"  
"Uh oh"  
Scanning the sea of malicious faces there was none to be found that resembled Gengar's.  
"So this is probably bad!" It was very unlikely he'd wandered off, so the only alternative Dipper could think of was that he was planning something terrible for them while they remained distracted.  
Out of sheer paranoia he turned to the cabinet where Kirlia was hidden. That was a huge mistake!  
Within a few seconds a great shadow swooped down on Kirlia's hiding place, bearing the devilish grin of Gengar!  
He made sure to shoot his panic-stricken prey another glare of gloating glee, then a swarm of black fog fell upon the cabinet, lifted it into the air and violently shook it!  
Dipper's vision of Gengar and his minions instantly became more blurred, the cabinet door fell open and a scared little humanoid dropped out.  
Kirlia scrambled to her feet and lashed out with her Confusion as multiple Gastly swarmed her, succeeding in forcing them away.  
"Snivy! Help her!" Dipper urged, but as Snivy rushed to her aid and prepared to strike the nearest ghost Pokémon, every single one of them almost completely disappeared from sight, and Snivy went sprawling on his face as his attack hit nothing but air.

Kirlia gasped and tried to concentrate her psychic powers on keeping their enemies visible, but she didn't get very far before Gengar appeared before her, sending a dazzling orb of light her way.  
Kirlia was hit and reeled away giddily.  
"Oh no!" " _That was Confuse ray!"_ "Snivy! Get her outta there!"  
Snivy's vines extended quickly grabbing her round her middle and pulling her away from Gengar.  
Dipper rummaged through the pile of items he'd accrued, "Is there even an item to cure confusion!?"  
"I dunno man!" Wendy shouted back "This isn't looking good!"  
She was right, with Kirlia confused there was only Noctowl to keep their attackers visible.  
It didn't take long for the tides to begin to turn and he and Wendy's Pokémon began to buckle beneath the strain.

"Hey! What're you!? Lemme go!"  
Dipper wheeled around in time to see the situation get even worse!  
Gengar had rematerialized and now had Wendy suspended in the black cloud's grip, dragging her angrily flailing lanky frame away from the group.  
Raichu and Darmanitan reacted instantly and leapt to their trainer's aid, but Darmaintian was forced backwards by a flurry of shadow projectiles fired from an unseen direction. Raichu managed to take a wild swing at Gengar with his Iron tail, but another quick use of Confuse ray had him missing his attack spectacularly and falling on his face!  
"Oh no! Wendy!" Dipper's hysterical exclamations were cut short as he saw something else being abducted out of the corner of his eye.  
"Aargh! The potions!"  
Dipper's precious pile of healing items were quickly being whisked away by a group of barely visible gas Pokémon!  
Dipper was thoroughly panicked. What little advantage they'd managed to wrestle from their army of opponent's was being torn from them!  
With Notowl's piercing vision wavering Gengar began to readjust his disguise, succeeding in generating a frightful apparition of vaguely humanoid shape sporting Gengars red eyes and sadistic grin, formed of purple spines and pulsing ethereal wisps.  
"Now," Pa's deceptively gentle voice pierced the chaos around them "If you please…" He gave a little flourish, his evil eyes ever focused on the young boy in his Mareep costume…

Dipper swallowed hard, in spite of everything he was right back in the position he started in and Gengar was loving it!  
He'd been tripping over himself trying to look good in front of Wendy and her friend's all night, even when there were much more important things to worry about.  
And now it looked as though Gengar and his lackeys had noticed and thought it would be great fun to torment and humiliate him as much as possible in front of her…  
Maybe he wasn't thinking straight and this wasn't all about him but either way his guilt in this situation was without question.  
There was no way of telling if Gengar had any intention of ever leaving them in peace but all he could do now was give him what he wanted before he decided to do something more drastic!

…."Everybody stop!" he yelled at the top of his lugs over the chaos.  
"Alright… I'll dance for you guys if entertainment is what you want!" …he gulped.  
Well, he'd committed to it now… the battlefield the store had become died down, the semi-visible ghost Pokémon regrouped into undulating miasma of orblike bodies and leering faces.  
Dipper breathed in deep, and began.  
He remembered every single detail of the mortifying routine despite it being nearly a decade since he'd put it behind him and told himself "never again!"  
Unfortunately such things, don't leave your memory so easily.  
And as he pranced about before his ethereal audience the store was filled with cackling laughter at his ritual humiliation.  
After what felt like an age to Dipper his routine finally came to an end. But the cruel laughter rolled on.  
Dipper caught sight of Wendy, who appeared to be in a state of wide-eyed disbelief.  
His humiliation complete he sunk to the floor, Gengar's gleefully triumphant grin looming over him. But then it slowly began to fade.  
"Snivy!" Dipper's partner scurried over to him and gave him a substantial prod to snap him out of it. Dipper looked up, just in time for the entire store to flip back the right way up again!  
All the illusions their ghostly captors had created dissipated, returning Dipper's regular clothes to him, the other teenagers back to the physical plane and the gravity, sending everything and everyone crashing back to the ground once more.  
With a colourful assortment of pained groans and muttered expletives 7 teenagers and a Mabel crawled from the resulting wreckage.

Dipper's third thought, after how much his head hurt from the landing and wallowing in embarrassment for another half-second or so was for Mabel.  
She was making a groggy attempt to stand from amongst a pile of scrunched up candy wrappers.  
Dipper quickly offering her his shoulder for support, "I don't wanna eat or do anything ever again" she mumbled.  
Dipper resisted the urge to say "I told you so" and instead helped her return her equally nauseous team to their Pokéballs.  
Still acutely aware that the ghost Pokémon were still watching them from out of sight, he and Wendy were quick to usher the party out of the door in case their host's thought of another game to play with them.  
"Wh-what happened after everything went crazy?" Lee asked, looking around at the completely destroyed store, "Tell you later, right now we've really gotta move" Wendy insisted, none of the group had any objections.  
Once they were all safely outside the Pokémart and over the fence and a comfortable distance away from the fence, Wendy gave her bewildered companions an explanation, albeit a vastly embellished explanation!  
Far from exposing Dipper's mortifying stunt to the world as his wounded pride would have anticipated, she claimed he and his team had managed to fight the ghost Pokémon off, practically by themselves.  
"Once he was able to work out where those wusses were hiding they ran off like a buncha little girls!" She bragged and as expected the teens ate it up! Despite them technically running for their lives barely a minute before!  
"Darm!" Wendy's burgundy beefball gave a conspicuous "harrumph" and flexed a bit.  
Wendy chuckled "Yeah, yeah, I guess we helped out too but whatever…"  
Dipper chuckled to himself, although more out of disbelief and relief.

While the other teens cheered and showered many a teenage expression of approval or term roughly meaning "awesome" upon Dipper, now christened "Dr. Funtimes!" Wendy simply turned to her pint-sized admirer and zipped her lips, letting him know she'd be keeping the real, much more embarrassing events in that Pokémart, to herself.  
Dipper grinned and gratefully returned the gesture!  
It was a good thing they were probably out of those Pokémon's reach by now, he couldn't imagine they would have taken kindly to what was being said, or that their attempts to ruin Dipper in front of Wendy had apparently backfired!  
Although that thought quickly had him revisiting the events that had just transpired, the many, many dumb decisions he'd made to keep up appearances, that had left him unprepared to combat the threat at hand and unknowingly egging on the mischievous spirits into bringing his ego crashing down on itself.  
Kirlia may be cool now but she wasn't the only one he'd slighted tonight.  
He caught his Pokémon's attention and took them aside from the rest of the group.  
"Hey guys," he muttered, unsure quite how to articulate the extent of his blame to them he managed a dejected "I'm sorry about all that, I've been a total idiot all night".  
"Snivy!" his partner nodded enthusiastically a very smug look on his face.  
Noctowl gave a nod and a hoot of agreement too.  
Dipper chuckled "Hey, I'll try not to do that to you guys again. Alright?"  
Dipper felt his hat swatted from his head and scrambled to catch it as it fell, it was yanked from his reach by quick action from Snivy's prehensile vines.  
Dipper rolled his eyes, he knew that smug serpent well enough to know that good-natured ribbing was as good a sign as any that Snivy had forgiven him!  
His jape came to an abrupt end as Noctowl wordlessly levitated Dipper's cap out of the vine's grasp, eliciting a "Sniv!" of protest, and plopping it back on the head of it's rightful owner.  
Dipper grinned. "Thanks guys"

On the journey home, between doctoring a dangerously nauseous twin sister, Dipper had some time to think.  
They'd got pretty lucky back there, in the sense that they'd all made it out and there was the promise of maybe hanging with Wendy again.  
But then, they'd only made it out because for whatever reason, the Pokémon had let them leave.  
He couldn't fathom the reason, maybe they'd got tired or bored or whatever, the point was they'd been completely at their mercy and that thought still gave him reason to shudder even with the threat far behind them.  
If he was going to insist on continuing to poke about in the weirdness of Gravity falls, he'd need to tread much more carefully.  
He couldn't afford to let things get as bad as they had tonight again.  
Being a little better equipped probably wouldn't hurt either he mused, his hand coming to the TMs within his jacket pocket.  
 _"I guess these are as good a start as any."  
_

* * *

 **Good God it's over!**  
 **But whatever I'm quite satisfied with how this turned out.**  
 **I feel like I'm repeating myself but I promise the next chapter should be out in good time, it just needs about one more rewrite methinks then it should be good to go.  
**

 **Also I was asked (only once I think) if I was going to make any additions to the twin's Pokemon teams, and the answer is: I would sorely like to.  
We could use the added variety if this thing is going to go on for a while. But I can't think of many opportunities within an episode that could translate into a twin getting a new Pokemon.  
Save for the obvious one in Time traveler's pig and another far, far into season 2!**

 **So while this series is still young I'm going to put this out there. If anyone reading this get's any ideas about what Pokemon a twin could catch and how, leave a comment or a review of however this site does things, let me know, I'd be super interested to hear it. I'd even credit you if I end up using it!**  
 **Maybe...  
Thanks in advance!**


	6. Not really a chapter (sorry folks)

**Sorry folks...**

Yeah so... I have no idea how this site works!  
So I have no idea what is the best way to keep people posted on how this project is coming along.  
So I settled on a temporary chapter that isn't a chapter, rather a very apologetic message.  
Sooooooooooooo y'know how I said the next chapter shouldn't take long? Well that chapter is Double Dipper and it's finished.  
But some interesting new ideas have been brought to my attention (shout-out to PhoenixWillowsRox88 and Zak Saturday btw) which I'd absolutely love to incorporate! Since it's one of the only real opportunities to add a cool Pokemon to the twin's lineup.  
Buuuut that would require me to write out Dipper vs Manliness (an episode I'd intended to skip) and rewriting Double Dipper to accommodate the new Pokemon.  
And _that_ in turn would require probably another 5 years to get done at my rate of doing things!  
So basically, for my own peace of mind more than anything else: Sorry but I lied to you! Next episode WILL be a long time coming for the... like dozen people who actually follow this...

But I guess with this new development I'd like to encourage anyone who cares, if anyone has ideas they'd like to see incorporated I'd love to hear them!  
They're probably better than mine and I apparently haven't stolen from outside sources enough already! :/

Also if anyone knows a better way to keep viewers informed than this I'm all ears.


End file.
